El pasado regresa
by katra agrotera
Summary: este fic fue escrito con shidori, asi que el credito es para ambas. dejen comentarios sea buenos o malos, ADVERTENCIA: este fic es axi y tambien es antimina
1. Chapter 1

Este fic fue escrito con shidori, así que el crédito no es solo mió, espero que nos dejen muchos comentarios a ambas

El pasado regresa

En una oscura y húmeda celda, una mujer de platinados cabellos, esperaba que terminara su juicio, donde se la acusaba de traición a la corona de Inglaterra, mientras tanto fumaba tranquilamente un puro, como si esto lograra calmarle el dolor, pero antes de que este lograra su objetivo, sintió su presencia, la de aquel vampiro, su fiel sirviente, no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente, pues podía imaginarse el motivo de su visita, aunque lo que mas la inquietaba era no tener una respuesta precisa a la pregunta que tan acostumbrada estaba a oír.

Sonriéndole de forma desquiciada el le dijo- integra hellsing, mi amo, déme sus ordenes-pronuncio cada palabra con un toque de burla e indiferencia, mas interiormente el no se sentía de ese modo, ya que todo lo que le importaba estaba en juego y si ella volvía a rechazarlo, se haría trizas, así que procedió a tomar una copa de cristal haciéndola pedazos entre sus finas manos, en ese instante sus ojos brillaron como luciérnagas rojas, cuando su sangre comenzó a mezclarse con el vino.

Integra pensó en aquel momento en el pasado de su fiel sirviente, los recuerdos que su abuelo Abraham Hellsing había inmortalizado en su diario, aquel viejo cuaderno de cuero antiguo y tinta china, no era la primera vez que él invitaba a un ser humano a la inmortalidad para caminar entre la oscuridad de la noche sin retorno.

Aquella mujer había sido su perdición, aquella que él no pudo tener ni hacer parte de su carne, había sido derrotado por su abuelo de la mano de Mina Harker, a quien tanto amo, cierto recelo se reflejo instantáneamente ojos de la joven mujer. Alucard sólo podía esperar una respuesta…una que parecía no llegar a sus labios, una respuesta callada .Él se restringía a si mismo por primera vez leer la mente de su amo por un verdadero miedo, uno que jamás había experimentado su muerto corazón.

La joven mujer volvió a sus pensamientos antes de dar respuesta, miro sus ojos carmesí, ¿como un corazón frío pudo haber amado alguna vez, era una situación patética ser derrotado por algo tan irrelevante en este mundo, como pudo bajar la guardia manteniendo una conexión con una mujer aliada de sus enemigos, era imperdonable haber perdido ante su opuesto por razones ridículas .Acaso su lazo era tan fuerte hacia aquella mujer, era tanto su sentir que no la dejaría ir aun así le costara su propia libertad.

¿Pero todo esto fue verdadero amor o sólo un capricho?

Después de pensar tantas cosas ella volvió a concentrarse en la propuesta de Alucard, llegando a una respuesta .Sus labios rozaron mientras su garganta se despejaba difícilmente para soltar las primeras palabras .Sosteniendo la mirada fija a los ojos carmesí de su sirviente.

Pero antes de que integra pudiera responder, uno de los carceleros abrió la puerta de la celda, alucard quiso asesinar a ese humano, por haber osado a interrumpir un momento tan importante entre ellos, haciendo una mueca de desden y reverenciando a se amo, se limito a perderse en la oscuridad del calabozo.

Cuando el guardia entro, Integra se levanto, ya que sabia que este traía el veredicto del juicio, cuando este hablo su voz fue firme y serena-Integra Wingates Hellsing, se la ha declarado inocente de todos sus cargos- anuncio con un tono neutral, luego prosiguió a quitarle las esposas-será escoltada hasta la salida donde su mayordomo la espera.

Al salir de la torre donde fue apresada, Integra vio que Walter la esperaba, con una limusina, que la llevaría hasta su casa, pero antes de entrar en el vehiculo él le dijo-señorita Hellsing, hay una mujer que desea hablar con usted y me dijo que le diera esta carta-dijo el mayordomo con un tono sombrío y carente de emoción.

Integra quedó algo desconcertada al ver la extraña expresión en el rostro de Walter, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. Pero que no había visto en su vida como para que esta vez este así de sorprendido, solo ella era capaz de ver leer estas expresiones en el rostro de su viejo sirviente, algo que no era visible ante otros ojos.

Gracias Walter, la leeré durante el viaje- contesto con una pizca de dulzura, luego se subió al auto y partió hacia la mansión Hellsing, durante el camino ella leyó la carta.

Sus parpados parecían abrirse de una forma sobre humana, era todo un espectáculo verla así por primera vez y estaba sola…algo tembló en ella al leer las primeras líneas de tan inesperada carta, tuvo miedo, era la segunda vez que sentía algo así después de diez años, sus manos temblaron tras cada línea que hablaban de **ella** que sostenía difícilmente la carta entre sus manos.

Organización Hellsing ,18 de agosto de 1864

La organización Hellsing se compromete de forma neutral ajenos a sus intereses como exterminadora de vampiros a la total protección y neutralidad hacia la vampiresa Mina Harker, estableciendo este acuerdo bajo mi palabra y total responsabilidad comprometiendo y otorgando la responsabilidad de la protección de la señorita Mina Harker a la familia Hellsing.

La organización Hellsing se encuentra prohibida de atentar de forma alguna contra la señorita Mina Harker que atente contra su naturaleza no humana.

Yo Abraham Hellsing como líder actual y testigo de la situación de la señorita Mina Harker doy mi palabra de protegerla como ayudarla en todo lo que este mi alcance con la tecnología necesaria para regresarla a los ojos de Dios.

Bajo esta carta otorgada a la señorita Mina Harker se le otorgan los poderes de no ser atacada por ningún miembro ni siguiente líder de Hellsing, por lo que las puertas de la mansión Hellsing le están abiertas como parte de la familia.

Abraham Hellsing

(Actual líder de Hellsing)

Integra arrugo la carta en una de sus manos al ver el portón de la mansión abrirse frente a sus ojos, acomodo sus lentes .Una vez dentro un hombre se acerco al auto para abrirle la puerta, ella se incorporo tomando la misma postura erguida de siempre demostrando su orgullo y fortaleza .Por dentro era todo un complot y sus pensamientos sin formas interferidas eran causa de su orgullo y terquedad.

Decidió dirigirse a su oficina, para revisar el papeleo, había mucho trabajo atrasado por hacer, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al entrar y encontrar a una mujer de cabellos negros de finas rasgos faciales vestida al estilo de la alta sociedad inglesa, supo al instante que ella era Mina Harker, no supo el motivo de su presencia después de largas décadas de ausencia, pero al saber quien era sintió una cierta apatía, quizás celos, en fin, no le caía para nada bien su presencia, pero decidió hacer caso omiso a sus emociones y cumplir la voluntad de su ancestro de darle su protección. Pero al irse acercando decidió cubrir sus sentimientos con un manto de frialdad, nadie debería saber como se sentía por dentro cuando se trataba de Integra Hellsing, al llegar a su escritorio, tomo asiento, encendió otro puro e ignoro la presencia de Mina, hasta que hubo exhalado la primera bocanada de humo, entonces por fin se decidió a hablarle.

Leí la carta de mi ancestro, van Hellsing, estoy dispuesta a darte mi protección-dijo con un tono carente de emociones-Walter te llevara a las mazmorras, donde habitan Alucard y seres-los ojos de mina brillaron por un breve instante cuando Integra menciono a Alucard

-Supongo que querrás verlo.

-Por supuesto –pronuncio amablemente como toda dama inglesa de su tiempo.

En ese instante entro Walter, dispuesto a acompañar a Mina a la parte subterránea de Hellsing, donde residían, los hijos de la noche. Cuando Integra se quedo sola en la oficina, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en su sirviente, fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que él siempre había estado a su lado, dándole su apoyo siempre y cuidándola, como aquella vez en que se quedó a presenciar la operación, luego de que fue atacada por aquella vampiro, él abandono una batalla para hacer eso, también recordó la noche después de su operación en los que juntos contemplaron la noche desde su balcón, ellos no necesitaban palabras para hablar, ellos se entendían en el silencio, supo además que él era el único que la quería por como era, que él además no le importaba su condición de mujer, él simplemente la respetaba, fue allí , en ese preciso instante en que comprendió que lo amaba, también fue en ese segundo que se decido a ser su condesa, decidió ponerse hermosa para ir y comunicarle la noticia, decido cambiar su traje verde, por un vestido digno de una mujer de su clase, solo se vestiría así para él y lo dejaría guiarla a su mundo de inmortalidad, para comunicarle cuanto lo amaba y que no le importaba darle la espalda a sus enseñanzas sólo para estar su lado, que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su tan apreciada humanidad, para pasar toda la eternidad en el lecho del ser más seductor que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

_**Ella agitara sus alas para volar**_

_**Ella dejara su cuerpo caer en la oscuridad**_

_**Solo el carmesí iluminara sus cuerpos**_

_**La sangre será aspirada dándole su libertad**_

_**Ahora volaras ave del carmesí**_

_**Tendrás tu libertad**_

_**Te ataras al carmesí**_

_**Tú elegirás tu nueva cárcel**_

_**Deja caer tu cuerpo entre sus lazos**_

_**Ahora volverás a reír**_

_**Dulce niña de Arabia**_

Mientras Integra caminaba entusiasta y decidida a su habitación como sí el mundo girara por primera vez alrededor de ella, haciendo lo que ella quería y deseaba en verdad sin nadie que le diga que hacer ni tener que reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos.Ella al girar la manija de la puerta pensó que no seria natural de ella ponerse un vestido, no seria ella misma- después de todo entre todas las cosas siempre tuvo agrado de los ternos-además un terno hacia una gran fantasía para una mujer.Despues de todo ella era de carne y hueso como las demás mujeres aunque siempre supo ocultarlo muy bien de las manías de Alucard de leer su mente.

Integra decidió ser ella misma, como ella es sin falsedades sin elegancias y natural .Esa era su entrega.

Ella camino entre los amplios pasadizos, su aura era otro, no perdería ante su nueva invitada .El pasado era esa mujer y ella era el presente, él la quería a ella algo que tanto evito ver y aceptar con tanto orgullo de por medio en su deber .Pero no, esta vez le tocaba elegir y ella lo eligió a él.

Ya no había miedo en ella, sus manos solo temblaban de emoción sin saber que seguiría después de que él bebiese su sangre.

Aquellos calabozos, aquellas paredes que parecían hablar hace diez años ahora sonaban distinto, una neblina a su alrededor que la invitaba hacia él como tentáculos arrastrándola con caricias e invitándola a dejarse guiar, era él que la esperaba ansioso como aquella vez para beber el dulce carmesí que le negaron hace una década, el más dulce elixir que probo.

La oscuridad reinaba a su alrededor, solo el rojo de su capa y sus ojos eran visibles alrededor de la habitación .Se podía sentir el olor de la sangre volar entre la oscura habitación y el viejo olor del roble antiguo donde colocaba una hermosa botella de sangre, movía el liquido dentro de la copa con finesa como catando su calidad y saboreando su aroma ,este no seria nada a comparación de la sangre fresca que probaría entre sus labios ,aquella que tanto deseo probar pero a la que siempre estuvo limitado .Mañana seria otro día a lado de su futura acompañante en la inmortalidad …serian uno solo y sangre de su sangre .

Alucard esperaba con ansias, cada paso que hacia era una onda de placer para él, por fin tendría a la nieta de Abraham Hellsing y nadie lo impediría ahora, pensaba en lo bello que seria ver su cuerpo bajo el suyo y sentir su transpiración invadiendo su pecho mientras mordía sus labios juguetonamente con sus colmillos.

Una leve respiración se escucho en la oscuridad de una de las esquinas, como un eco, ese olor que provenía de la oscuridad, ese aroma y esa fina risa de quien atrevía a interrumpir sus pensamientos, un lugar prohibido para todo ser humano que no sea su amo, quien era y por que estaba ahí?

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, era como si el mundo dejara de girar y todo se volviese nada como en el principio, pero un bim bam lo despertó de su desconcierto.

Era ella, no había duda sobre ello, su mismo olor, sus mismo ojos y ese rostro entre la oscuridad, pero que hacia aquí después de tantos años de silencio. Se supone que debería estar muerta como los demás humanos que la acompañaron en aquellos tiempos de persecución.

Abraham le dijo que había sido inútil, que ella nunca seria como él, que lo había perdido todo pero ella estaba frente a él después de largos años .Alucard se levanto de su butaca mirándola acercarse a él lentamente, sus labios se encresparon mostrando sus colmillos con desprecio, aun había resentimiento después de tantos años de haberla perdido como su libertad .Era por su culpa que ahora tuviese que inclinar su cabeza frente a un ser humano, era patético ser tan poderoso y estar sometido a un humano aunque con los años aprendió a apreciarlos y respetarlos por su fuerza como lo había hecho con su amo actual y a la única que tuvo gusto de obedecer .

Mina se acerco a él hasta que sus cuerpos se mantenían a escasos centímetros, él no retrocedió .Sus ojos ya no eran negros como en aquella vez como sus mejillas que carecían de aquel sonrojamiento de aquellos años, lo único que explicaba su presencia y inalterable juventud era marca que dejo en ella, su sangre.

-A sido un largo tiempo-soltó las primeras palabras mientras sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

Alucard no respondió a sus palabras, ella se movió alrededor suyo como admirado a su amante o lo que alguna vez fueron antes de que fuera capturado, su nueva forma de vampiresa la había hecha muy sensual.

Él solo soltó un gesto de burla al ver sus ojos bañados de carmesí, ella aun vestía como una dama de aquellos tiempos a pesar de los años, pero ella no era la misma de antes.

-Acaso Abraham nunca te conto de mi.

_-No, ese viejo siempre supo ocultar sus pensamientos, un gran enemigo_.

-Veo que aprendiste a apreciarlo…siempre fue un gran amigo mío y de Jonathan.-hubo cierta provocación en las palabras de Mina.

-Luche con todas mis fuerzas pero ellos no se rindieron a pesar de ser solo humano- respondió sin emoción alguna.

-Por mi, lo perdiste todo.

-Por tu traición, pero no ganaron completamente a pesar de habérmelo ocultado-respondió con burla.

Mina comprendió la expresión que revelaron el arco de sus labios, esa risa oscura de siempre, no había cambiado a excepto de algo que vio en su mente mientras estaba en la oscuridad.

-Abraham hizo de todo para regresarme a la normalidad, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles –bajo la cabeza con tristeza-mi pasión por la sangre siempre fue más fuerte a pesar de los dolorosos experimentos a los que me él tiempo todos fueron muriendo y yo au seguía viviendo sin envejecer .

-Hablas de Jonathan?

-Sí, mi querido Jonathan –soltó un suspiro- él murió mientras dormía, yo juré que lo protegería a pesar de todo y me quedaría a su lado, pero nunca volvió a ser igual que antes…si me hubiese quedado a su lado podría haberle hecho daño, nunca me lo hubiese perdonado.

-Humanos, su vida es solo un sueño que terminan pronto.

-Esa es la razón de mi visita.

Alucard quedo en silencio sin saber que responder, había leído su mente y sabia la razón por la que ella estaba ahí, pero él ya esperaba a alguien y ella no fue más que una des variación suya, cuando aun era caprichoso y posesivo con todo lo que tocaba, además fue una forma de vengarse de aquellos hombres que lo perseguían.

-Puedo leer tu mente al igual que tú o lo olvidaste.

-Uff…por qué habría de aceptar tu propuesta?

-Ya lo olvidas, somos iguales, tú y yo .Ellos se irán y nosotros nos quedaremos aun aquí eternamente mientras ellos vuelven al polvo –la calma pareció desaparecer en aquel momento de la dulce Mina o lo que quedo de ella.

-Jajajaja aprendiste a aceptar lo que eres después de todo….ahora vete y regresa por donde llegaste que no siempre tendrás lo que quieres-Alucard le dio la espalda pero en aquel instante Mina volvió a aparecer frente a él.

-Eres muy valiente Mina como aquella vez, fuerte e inteligente pero has cambiado.

-Soy la misma de antes, el mundo me ha enseñado a aceptar lo que soy.

-Entonces acostúmbrate a estar sola.

Alucard se alejo n poco de ella, evitando que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

-Ella jamás será como tú.

-Te equivocas…

Antes de que Alucard terminase sus palabras, sintió el delgado cuerpo de Mina balancearse cerca al suyo, la presión de sus suaves pechos rozando su cuerpo mientras sus labios presionaban los suyos en busca de un beso apasionado ,él no movió sus labios ni sintió tentación de sentirla cerca de él ni presionarla con fuerza con sus brazos …fue tan rápido e impredecible que cuando estuvo a punto de alejarla de él con sus manos el leve sonido del arrastre de la puerta dejo ingresar la débil luz y en ella una joven mujer de largos cabellos rubios parecías iluminar toda la habitación.

Era Integra, sus ojos azules como el mar cambiaron de expresión, algo se rompió, fue el único que escucho él.

Esto….

¿Que es?

Que hago aquí?, yo…no sé…no sé nada

Soy una tonta

Tonta …tonta... tonta

Nunca más

¿Que hago?

No sé que hacer

……..mi cuerpo esta cayendo….

No hay lágrimas

Algo se rompió

¿Que es?

Se sintió tan bien antes

Ahora duele….duele tanto

Quiero gritar

Pero no debo…no puedo

---

Que significa esto

Todo fue un sueño

Me equivoque

Nunca más… jamás… jamás

Tonta

Nunca llores

…nunca habrá dolor….

Todo fue mentira

……todo se acabo…..

Esto pasaría tarde o temprano

….todo fue una mentira……

(Pensamientos de Integra)

Integra volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el desplome del cuerpo de Mina caer al suelo, ella solo dijo:

-Alucard-pronuncio con frialdad-sólo quería informarte de la presencia de nuestra invitada ahora si me permiten tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, con su permiso señorita Mina.

Integra dio media vuelta y se fue lentamente demostrando no escapar de nada ni importarle nada .Su expresión había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, fría e orgullosa. No le daría gusto de verla sufrir y menos a él, nada había de cambiar, ella seguía siendo su ama y Mina su invitada.

Una vez solos Alucard levanto del cuello a Mina con amargura, ella solo miro sus ojos, acaso los monstruos lloran?, era primera vez que lo veía así ,pero ella no perdería en sus planes.

-Tú-la soltó en aquel momento-sabias que ella venia hacia aquí, siempre lo supiste.

-Somos iguales Alucard-sólo el eco de su voz respondió.

Así ella desapareció entre la oscuridad dejándolo sólo, ella había ganado esta noche como hace varias décadas atrás .Pero hasta donde podía llegar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Palabras punzo cortantes**_

Un nuevo día empezaba en la mansión Hellsing, aunque con más tensiones que antes y un nuevo invitado, como toda mañana sir Hellsing tomo el té y comió dos pequeños bizcochos que Walter dejaba listo cada mañana puntualmente sobre la mesa. Había muchas sillas alrededor de la mesa del más exquisito diseño y una amplia mesa en la que ella solía estar junto a su padre sin que nadie los interrumpiese pero después de él sólo era ella y los silenciosos muros de la mansión.

Una gran amargura se podía ver en sus ojos y Walter era capaz de detectarlo desde kilómetros aun en medio estuviese la muralla china y esa sonrisa amable de ella al tomar el té y preguntar por Mina no era verdadera…¿ que le habrá hecho Alucard esta vez?

Walter sólo atino a responder que ella estaba descansando en los calabozos, se había instalado en una habitación cerca a Seras y Alucard para mantenerse lejos del sol aunque en si no sabían con exactitud si era vulnerable al los rayos solares como Alucard después de los experimentos .Integra hizo una mueca como las que acostumbraba a hacer siempre cuando algo no era de su agrado pero esta vez era algo distinto y Walter se sintió desconcertado ante ello sin explicar que fue eso en su rostro y cual es su verdadero significado. Era posible que esta vez él no supiese que responder o tal vez sintió que esta vez mejor seria guardar silencio y evitar ser mandado al mismo infierno, era cuestión de supervivencia.

-Walter?

-Sí señora Integra?-algo quería preguntar o tal vez buscaba una palabra de él que la tranquilizara.

-Tú-silencio-crees que un –sus mejillas sonrojaron desconociéndose ella misma-hombre pueda amarme alguna vez?

-Oh ¡-él estaba más desconcertado que antes-a que se debe la pregunta sir Integra?

-…-ella lo miro avergonzada como una pequeña niña-nada Walter olvidalo, sólo fue una estupidez.

Walter se acerco a ella como un padre.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento mi señora –el toco su barbilla levantadora para ver sus hermosos ojos-pero usted es una mujer muy hermosa y cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de usted a primera vista-la miro con dulzura.

-Gracias Walter.

El viejo mayordomo se alejo de ella apenado al ver que su niña ya era toda una mujer, ella estaba creciendo y él estaba envejeciendo…florecía como una hermosa rosa, pero esta era única, después de todo él creía que aun no existía alguien digno de ella pero sabia que alguien estaba alrededor de ella siempre desde hace diez años y no era simplemente por deber sino algo más.

Horas más tarde al caer el sol

Integra se encontraba en su oficina sentada sobre un cómodo sillón esperando a su invitada mientras pensaba amargamente en el suceso de ayer, sus cabellos rubios como el trigo parecían ser los cabellos del sol sobre su fino rostro perfilado, vestida con un terno negro de la más fina marca y un rojo pañuelo de seda alrededor de su cuello luciendo una cruz de plata que su padre le había dado. Esperaba a Mina para una corta entrevista después de su llegada y de haber descansado lo suficiente de su viaje.

Ella se sentía tan estúpida y ridiculizada, jamás habría de perdonar a Alucard después de ello, él se había burlado de ella después de depositar su confianza en él tras la traición de la que fue victima por un inepto hombre que quiso destruirla tanto a ella como desaparecer la organización Hellsing, sólo era un vil monstruo que busco la forma de liberarse de ella seduciéndola, como pudo ser tan tonta, no se sentía digna de ser llamada Hellsing.

Pero por que la beso? Acaso aun la amaba después de tantos años de ausencia y de haberlo traicionado ¿pero donde quedaba ella?...pero él jamás me amo, nunca lo dijo nunca dijo te amo, como podría significar el amor algo parta él que era un monstruo que gozaba de las guerras y la sangre. Pero ella, siempre fue distinto en los diarios de mi abuelo, él lucho por ella, llego a Londres por Mina arriesgando sus tierras y sus sirvientes llegando al punto de perderlo todo para ser reducido a un lacayo, pero por que? ….la respuesta es sólo una y es tan simple, él la ama.

Alguien en la oscuridad escuchaba atentamente todos sus pensamientos con atención, podía sentir en su frio corazón sentir un fuerte apretón después de muerto, era voluble a los sentimientos humanos como aquella vez en que vio los ojos de Integra en la chica policía estando cerca de la muerte por que también los monstruos lloran. Era tan doloroso escuchar todas esas palabras y sentir su odio hacia él aumentar a cada minuto más y más, tenia tantas ganas de matar y desahogar su ira al no saber que hacer y verse asimismo tan absurdo por desear tanto a una mujer, pero esta no era cualquiera y tal vez ya la había perdido para siempre, jamás confiaría en él ni dejaría que se acerque a ella para probar sus labios ni ver su cuerpo retorcerse de placer bajo el suyo.

-¿Alucard? Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente-emergió de la oscuridad-mi ama.

-Largo de mi oficina-esta vez la orden era distinta, había dolor mucho dolor y él se sentía culpable de ser la causa de su dolor.

-Quieres que me vaya?-pregunto

-Sí, estoy esperando a la señorita Mina-su nombre perforo en su corazón como una espina –de seguro debes estar muy al tanto de ella.

Ella no lo miro en ningún momento, pero después de esas palabras lo miro con frialdad demostrando que nunca más cambiaria nada entre los dos, serian siempre ama y sirviente.

-Integra-tenia ganas de besarla con locura-todo es un error.

-Todo-remarco con frialdad- sigue siendo igual Alucard, sólo eres un peón que muevo a mi gusto y no eres más que eso.

Él sintió tanto dolor con sus palabras, se sentía humillado por algo que no tenía culpa alguna por una mujer que nunca significa nada para él más que un tonto capricho de creerse amo de todo lo que tocaba y hoy lo estaba pagando con la única mujer que amaba de verdad.

-Entonces sólo soy un arma que empuñas a tu capricho-respondió burlonamente ocultando su dolor-y tú siempre serás mi amada ama-desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ,sabia que lo había herido pero era lo mejor ,tenia que dejarlo ir a lado de quien en verdad él amaba y ella tenia un deber que ejercer sobre ella y sus sentimientos ,ella no importaba .

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, supuso que era mina, tardo unos minutos en contestar adelante, ya que deseaba estar lo mas calmada posible, ninguna emoción debía salir de sus palabras. Cuando ella entro no levanto la vista, con un gesto de la mano le indico que se sentara en una de las sillas, ella lo hizo luego de un rato, se atrevió a hablarle, logrando que el dolor, la ira, no escaparan a sus palabras

-Buenos días, señorita Harker, la llame para preguntarle por que motivo busca protección en mi casa-trato de que su voz sonara lo mas neutral posible-espero la pregunta no la incomode ya que es lo más obvio después de una llegada tan abrupta.

Mina la observo por unos instantes, parecía que meditaba las palabras, pasado unos instantes ella contesto- lamento si llegue en un mal momento, señorita hellsing, pero estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de cazadores, y pensé que podría quedarme aquí, hasta que el peligro pasase.

Integra asintió- entiendo.

-Entonces me retiro si mi respuesta la ha convencido señorita Hellsing-respondió con tranquilidad.

-Dígame señorita Mina ese es el único motivo de su presencia o hay algo más?-por la mente de Integra paso en aquel momento la escena que vio en los sótanos.

-Mina la miro fijamente a los ojos-sí ese es mi único motivo.

Mina se levanto con mucha elegancia alejándose de la otra joven, dejando a una muy pensativa integra, algo de la contestación de Mina no le cerraba, por eso decidió investigar acerca de ella, en los diarios de su abuelo.

-Antes de que Mina saliera pronuncio suavemente sin voltear-tal vez ahora haya un motivo más –ella salio de la oficina de Integra.

Integra quedo inmóvil ante tal puñalada, una que tal vez Mina desconocía o al menos ella creería así.

Después de varios minutos la joven fraulein pudo relajarse y derrotar los fantasmas de su mente que la aplastaban con atroz crueldad, tomó uno de sus puros y se quedo meditando en su oficina.

Por que había regresado, Integra sentía que algo no nadaba bien y tendría que descubrirlo ella misma.Ya Mina fuera de la habitación pudo escuchar claramente los pensamientos de Integra y ella se encargaría de no dar luz verde a los pensamientos de Integra, tal vez era hora de confesar la verdad evitando falsas sospechas, pero estas eran justificadas?

Mina camino por los pasadizos de la mansión meditando sobre su no-vida, la vida no había sido fácil para ella después de eso hasta que descubrió lo que era capaz de hacer y aceptarse asimismo tal como es ,pero ella necesitaba a su otra mitad ,no seria fácil con Integra de por medio aunque después de que ella la haya visto junto a Alucard seria más difícil de que el nosferatu la convenciera de aceptar su oferta …pudo sentir la tensión entre ellas cuando entro en la oficina ,pero ella demostró tranquilidad y seguridad ante Integra ,pobre pequeña pensaba ella tan atada al deber y sin haber vivido como las demás mujeres de su edad gozando de su belleza como el amor entre hombre y una mujer ,ella necesitaba un hombre de verdad ,uno que fuese humano y no a Alucard quien seria una ofensa a sus ancestros ,además Mina tenia derecho sobre él ,ella había sido parte del plan de atraparlo y someterlo a Hellsing ,tal vez si se lo pedía a Integra ella aceptaría ,ella no le diría no por que sabe que es lo justo ,diría que él y ella necesitaban estar juntos después de tantos siglos de separación ,su abuelo jamás se lo hubiese negado o l menos eso creería Integra sin saber su oscuro pasado ,pero claro Mina jamás lo permitiría.

Integra buscaba en un baúl antiguo que había pertenecido a su abuelo Van Hellsing ,entre sus diarios tal vez encontraría alguna información que ella buscaba aunque no sabia claramente que era lo que buscaba ni lo que haría luego de ello.Habia bajado a los sótanos de la mansión donde Alucard y Seras habitaban ,podía sentir un oscuro aura salir de la puerta de Alucard como si estuviera lleno de mal y sentimientos oscuros ,tal vez él la odiaba después de tantos años ,ella fue dura con él pero no era la única vez en que había un rozamiento de tal tipo entre ellos aunque esta vez era distinto y ella no era una pequeña muchacha y él ahora la veía como la mujer que más deseaba ,su punto débil después de tantos siglos de soledad .Ella ignoro todo eso y siguió su camino a la habitación donde su abuelo guardaba todos los informes confidenciales de la organización así como los trucos y hechizos de alquimia .Sólo un Hellsing podía entras ahí y esa era ella ,la puerta no tenia llave ni alguna manija para abrir la puerta ,esta solamente respondió a un conjuro y ese seria con su sangre por lo cual hinco la punta de su dedo con un pequeño alfiler ,coloco su palma extendida sobre la puerta donde había un molde en forma de mano donde ella hizo contacto ,había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entraba ahí cuando Walter la llevo hasta ahí indicándole lo que debía hacer para poder abrir la puerta y estudiar los libros de alquimia que se encontraban ahí los cual se habían heredado a ella.

Ella limpia el polvo sobre el diario de su abuelo, busco las fechas en que Mina había vivido en la mansión Hellsing y los experimentos que hicieron sobre ella, encontró una página donde su abuelo relataba con pena

**Diario de Van Hellsing**

Hoy fue el primer experimento que se hizo sobre la pobre Mina, decidí que seria importante que Mina y Jonathan se mudasen a la mansión hasta que encontremos alguna cura para salvar a Mina…juro por Dios que no dejare a esta pobre niña en manos del infortunio así me dedique toda mi vida a miles de experimentos para curarla de este maldición. Felizmente Jonathan estuvo de acuerdo aunque para eso tuvimos que encarcelar al conde en las profundidades de la mansión, los sótanos.

He tenido que inyectar a Mina con una rara sustancia que calmara su sed de sangre así como la evolución de sus instintos, cada día sus colmillos son más perceptibles y su rostro va perdiendo color como aquella vez en que viajamos a Transilvania en busca de este ser maldito que tanto mal nos ha traído .Ella estuvo toda la tarde postrada en cama con mucha fiebre, mientras yo y Jonathan bajamos a conversar al respecto.

Él pobre esta tan desesperado con todo esto, no soporta ver a Mina mirándolo con sus ojos tristes como diciéndole no me mires, no soy diga de ti ni tu piedad .No permitiré que ese maldito nosferatu gane esta vez.

Jonathan me ha contado que Mina esta tan asustada ,pero como no estarlo ,teme sentir dolor y más que nada hacer daño a su amado Jonathan ,Dios sabe que él es su única familia ahora pero ,pobre niña .

Integra cerro el libro al encontrar lo que estaba buscando ,tal vez esto acabaría con su incertidumbre aunque también esta podría haberse basado en el miedo ,celos y dolor en el fondo de su inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

Shidori y yo lamentamos habernos tardado un poco en escribir esta conty, esperamos que les guste, por favor déjennos muchos comentarios, bye

**Acciones de venganza**

El humo a su alrededor era pesado como la esencia de odio en su alma muerta .Ella caería y hoy empezaría su desgracia, la reina de la mesa caería sin su rey, los caballeros nada podrán hacer por que ella más que verla caer morir, su día llegaría pronto .Dios no dijo nada, él no escribió el destino ni aun existía un final para su historia, el cielo gritaría y las olas quemarían, un nuevo final se acercaría.

El odio, envidia, desprecio, traición, celos y ambición costarían su vida por una no vida .Una maldición echaría para la joven líder de Hellsing, nadie vería la verdad tras su caída y su muerte, no dejaría rastro ni cuerpo delator .El drama hoy iba empezar y ella sería la actriz principal con su dolor ,un precio alto que debía pagar por su destino y su apellido .Una vez más la historia se repetía en su familia ,una historia que nadie vio fuera de lo natural .

Todo estaba oscuro entre sus cuatro paredes y la luna era calida hasta en su esplendor ,sólo las cortinas soplaban alentando al viento es su baile ,era tan fresco adentro de la habitación como los días de primavera con un olor a tabaco y jazmines que aromatizaban su espacio ,era el olor de la joven mujer que se movía entre sus sabanas blancas como si las pesadillas hablaran , su respiración era agitada pero se fue calmando como si algo lo alentara ,ahora dormía tranquila como una pequeña niña sin saber lo que se acercaba a su mundo ,era una turbulencia en su atmósfera .

El desconocido espiaba entre las sombras a su victima, por fin se libraría de ella y no seria una simple muerte la que se venia. Su paso eran levitante y su respiración era pausada como su alma sin vida y sin latidos .Estaba tan cerca de ella, podria aprisionar su cuello si quiera, podia acabar con ella en aquel momento pero no lo hizo, tenia una mejor forma de acabar con su vida, una forma más lenta y dolorosa.

Puso un encanto sobre ella, manipulo su mente para tenerla quieta y no sintiera su roce, afilo la pequeña daga probándola en su lengua, luego seria su carne .Tomo su delicada muñeca entre sus manos, acario su palma con sus dedos. Era tan frágil como el cristal además de tener un olor odiosamente exquisito ,pero entre todo ese aroma podía sentir el olor de la sangre ,esto era parte de su vida desde niña .Cuando presiono la daga sobre su palma con suavidad inclino su cuerpo hacia ella ,podía sentir su olor en cada pedazo de su piel , a pesar de su distancia de ama y sirviente ella estaba marcada por el con su olor ,cualquier ser de la noche podría sentirlo a kilómetros como él había con su olor a pesar de no tocarla jamás .

Con un susurro se despidió de ella

"Descase sir Hellsing… todo termina aquí donde empezó"

Integra había despertado muy tarde esta mañana , lo cual resultaba muy raro para alguien que desconocía la palabra tarde , hoy tenía muy temprano una reunión con los miembros de la mesa redonda para discutir la situación de los chips que creaban vampiros artificiales .

Walter tuvo que despertarla esta mañana muy preocupado de que estuviera enferma ,lo primero que hizo al entrar a su habitación fue tocar su frente buscando algún motivo de su largo sueño .Ella sintió rápidamente su presencia y elevo su mirada hacia él que la miraba extrañado al verificar que no tenia fiebre .

_-Se siente bien señora?_

-Sí Walter, no nada de que preocuparse.

_-Perdone la molestia –se sentó al borde de su cama-pero estaba muy preocupado al ver que aun no se despertara._

-Uhmm…-miro confusa-que hora es Walter?

_-Las diez de la mañana._

-Hizo una mueca de las que sólo Walter era testigo –maldición! Llegaré tarde a la reunión-se paro rápidamente para cambiarse y arreglarse.

_-Sí quiere puedo llamar a sir Island para informarle que no se siente bien y no podrá asistir hoy a la reunión._

-No es necesario Walter, la reunión es más importante que mi estado de salud .Además no me siento mal por lo que eso seria mentir –hizo un ceño.

_-Iré a que preparar el auto-se retiro de la habitación._

Al irse el mayordomo, integra comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, era la primera vez en 20 años que se quedaba dormida, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso estaría enferma? Imposible ella jamás se enfermaba, y aunque lo hiciera, ella seguiría con sus deberes, nada la detendría en su misión de proteger a la reina y a Inglaterra de las criaturas que pululaban por la noche.

Tal vez el motivo de su largo sueño se debía la presión de su trabajo y la de los miembros del parlamento británico que jamás la habían querido por su condición de mujer .Se sentía presionada a no equivocarse siempre.

-Sabes amo, que si usted aceptara mi propuesta, de convertirse en mi reina, ya no tendría que preocuparse por esos humanos-la vos que hablo desde las penumbras del cuarto, pronunciando con desprecio la palabra humano

Integra opto por ignorar, ese comentario, mientras terminaba de arreglar su corbata. Alucard se acerco a integra, hasta que sus labios rozaban su oreja- no puedes ignorarme para siempre, amo

Integra se dio vuelta, completamente enojada, y enfrento al vampiro-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos entupidos, alucard-cuando termino de decir eso, se sintió descompuesta, sufrió un leve mareo, por suerte, este paso rápidamente.

Amo-dijo el vampiro cambiando el tono jocoso, por uno preocupado-debería hacerle caso a Walter y descansar o hacer que la vea un medico, aunque pensándolo bien que saben los humanos acerca de la medicina.

-Mi salud no es de tu incumbencia, Alucard,ya no-dijo con un leve tono de tristeza, en la voz

-Todo acerca de usted es mi incumbencia-dijo, acercándose más, su nariz casi rozando la de ella, por un instante Integra, se quedo hipnotizada por sus ojos carmesí, tan espeluznantes, como hermosos, pero ella no podía permitirse esos pensamientos hacia él, no después de lo sucedido con Mina, él había jugado con ella, todo este tiempo se había estado riendo de ella, pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos, la poderosa y sensual vos de Alucard, la saco de sus pensamientos-lo que sucedió entre aquella vampirucha y yo, esa noche, fue todo un plan de ella , para alejarte de mi-dijo esto, mientras con su pulgar, acariciaba el labio inferior de Integra, pero ella alejo firmemente su mano, Alucard la bajo con resignación-usted, debería saberlo, amo, yo solo tengo ojos para usted, el amor que había en mi por ella, muria cuando esa mujer, me entrego a tu abuelo-los ojos del ser de la noche brillaron peligrosamente, ante la mención de Van Hellsing.

-No hables pavadas Alucard-dijo Integra enojadamente-aparte no sé por que tú me dices esas cosas, si tú no eres más que un sirvien…-no pudo terminar la frase, por que fue acallada, por el abrasador beso del vampiro, que luchaba por ingresar en su boca, por un instante, ella se sintió cautivada por ese momento, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el beso y por la sinceridad que escucho en las palabras de su sirviente, cuando la imagen de Mina y Alucard besándose, vino a su mente, este recuerdo la trajo a la realidad, provocando que su enojo renaciera de su interior con mas fuerza que un volcán en erupción, así que antes de Alucard pudiera seguir besándola, lo aparto de ella con un empujón, y le dio vuelta la cara de un cachetazo.

-Como te atreves a besar a tu amo, sirviente, acaso no entiendes que jamás serás digno de mi-dijo esas palabras con una dureza que no sentía, al instante se sintió arrepentida, cuando vio en los ojos del vampiro, un chispazo de dolor

-Tienes razón amo, yo jamás seré digno de usted, haciendo una reverencia, desapareció de la oscuridad

Integra no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por sus palabras, fue en ese instante que miro el reloj, recordando la reunión, cuando vio la hora y lo tarde que era, salio corriendo hacia las escaleras, olvidando los códigos de etiqueta que su padre le había enseñado, tan rigurosamente, cuando se encontraba en el descanso, sintió una presencia proveniente de algún lugar de la mansión, fue en ese instante que sintió como aquella fuerza la atravesaba, como una onda, helándola hasta en lo mas profundo de su alma, provocándole, como consecuencia, un leve trastabilleo, por poco cae, aunque cuando creyó que había recuperado el equilibrio, aquella misteriosa fuerza, la golpeo con mas fuerza, provocándole la inevitable caída, sintió como su cuerpo rodaba por la escalera, y caía con fuerza al piso, hasta que su vista se nublo, pero antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver a una mujer, la miraba con una sonrisa perversa, estaba tan mareada que no pudo notar quien era, pero algo adentro de ella le decía que la conocía, mas no pudo seguir pensando, ya que perdió el conocimiento.

_**El cuerpo se marchitaría**_

_**Sus ojos perderían color**_

_**El azul seria negro**_

_**Arabia palidecería**_

_**La voz se le iría**_

_**La fuerza acabaría en debilidad**_

_**Las cadenas la postrarían**_

_**El dolor venia cantando**_

_**Las lágrimas vendrían celebrando**_

_**La mudez cantaría más fuerte**_

_**La debilidad seria muy fuerte**_

_**El enemigo bailara cantando**_

_**Hellsing iría cayendo**_

_**Ella ira muriendo**_

_**¿Qué la sostendría?**_

_**¿Por que lucharía?**_

_**Al final**_

_**Sólo esta sola**_

_**El enemigo se viste blanco **_

_**El lobo es cordero**_

_**Todos irán de negro**_

_**Ella ira muriendo**_

Ella miraba desde la oscuridad, la veía caer y rodar por los escalones; parecía no acabar de caer, podía escuchar la hermosa música de los golpes marcando su suave cuerpo, no la mataría la caída, seria una muerte tan indigna .Lo mejor estaba por venir, gozaría con ello, verla sufrir sin poder gritar sin poder moverse, ataría su alma, no existiría la palabra auxilio. No encontrara consuelo en sus hombros, no lo hará en nadie.

Ella se acerco a la joven Hellsing, quien permanecía inconciente, caminó en círculos alrededor de ella; hizo tres vueltas sin despegar sus ojos de ella, hasta cayendo parecía no perder elegancia, se burlo brevemente .Se agacho hacia ella y a su oído susurro.

-Hoy comienza la penitencia –froto su odio con sus labios rosados-ahora te toca caer-terminadas sus palabras beso sus labios casi sin tocarlos, así le dio el beso de la muerte, despidiéndose de la joven mujer.

Con fuerza llegaba y el viento azotaba todo a su paso, su cuerpo no conocía la lentitud .Las paredes no eran obstrucción en su paso, su ama estaba en peligro y él lo sentía claramente. No podía sentir su aura al principio, había sentido algo raro desde aquella conversación en su habitación, como si algo o alguien los espiara. Pero ver a su ama lo hizo pasar por alto queriendo sólo tratar de robarle un beso como aquella vez, cuanto lamentaba su descuido ,sentía que algo en ella no estaba bien ,podía sentir su dolor y el olor de sus sangre entrar por cada poro .

La vio tendida en el piso.

No dijo nada, alguien estuvo aquí, miro a su alrededor sin encontrar rastro más que su presentimiento.

La sujeto entre sus brazos lo menos fuerte posible, sentía miedo de que se rompiese en sus brazos en cualquier momento .Pero ver su sangre lo tentaba tanto a morder su delicado cuello, dudo por un instante avisarle a Walter para que contactase al doctor Travelan , quien si no él para curarla de sus heridas ,que mejor que su acogedor abrazo en la oscuridad para protegerlas. Su instinto lo empezaba a traicionar, la deseaba tanto que lo hacia dudar.

Hasta que Walter llego.

_-Sir Integra! –exclamo con gran susto._


	4. Chapter 4

**Malas noticias**** y mentiras**

Había pasado dos días y Integra aun no despertaba, los inútiles intentos de los médicos parecían hacerles perder la esperanza de obtener una razón lógica o al menos algo que calmase las exigencias de la reina de buscar despertarla o una razón por la que ella había caído en un aparente coma del que aún no despertaba.

Dos días antes

-Sir Integra!- grito Walter

El viejo mayordomo se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de su joven ama para quitarlo de los brazos de Alucard, pero este se volteo inmediatamente diciéndole.

-Ella no está bien, llama al doctor de Integra –miro a su ama sintiendo como su sangre humedecía sus manos-yo la llevaré a su cuarto-desapareció frente a Walter.

Una vez en el cuarto de Integra, él la acomodo entre las sabanas de la cama. Lo segundo que hizo fue quitarle la ropa manchada de sangre para dejar su cuerpo desnudo entre las sábanas, la preparaba para cuando llegará el doctor. Ella estaba teniendo una hemorragia interna, Alucard podía sentir como su cuerpo sangraba por dentro, mientras sus uñas se hundían en su puño en impotencia y odio de no haber podido evitar que su ama llegará a esto.

"_Como rayos sucedió esto"_

Apretó sus puños .

Trato de entrar a la mente de su ama, pero su intento fue inútil, él no pudo sentir otro aroma más que el de ella, pero ella jamás sería tan torpe de caer por las escaleras así nada más ,algo o alguien tuvo que haberlo provocado. Él había sentido desde hace horas en la oficina de Integra la presencia de alguien que los espiaba, maldito él se sintió nuevamente por su descuido. Si algo le pasará él no podría soportarlo, la soledad de no tener a su lado a su ama, a la criatura que tanto admiraba y luego amo con locura .No podía perderla, no lo permitiría aun así sea ir en contra de la voluntad de su ama.

El sentía que Integra sufría, pero no podía hablar con ella. Los segundos parecían horas en la habitación hasta que Walter agitado empujo la puerta con fuerza sin darse cuenta de lo descortés que hubiera sido eso antes al entrar a la habitación de su ama.

-Ella!-exclamo- has podido hablar con ella, Alucard?- su corazón latía tan rápido como sus terribles miedos asomaban a su cabeza.

-No- estaba serio- no he podido entrar a su mente.

-Qué es lo que paso?-dijo Walter

-No lo sé, yo sólo sentí que ella estaba en peligro y cuando llegue ella yacía tendida en el suelo manchada de sangre- apretó otra vez sus puños- ella cayo por las escaleras.

-Qué?!-desconcertado- eso es ridículo-por qué ahora? Eso jamás le había pasado ni aun cuando era una niña-exclamo.

-No creo que haya tropezado Walter-lo miro.

-Tienes razón- pero-entonces alguien lo provoco-pensó-pero algo así no podría matarla más que causarle un mal rato.

-No creo que sólo haya sido una caída, Walter- siento que hay algo más.

En aquel momento el doctor Travelan entro a la habitación, a su lado estaban las enfermeras listas para colocar el cuerpo de Integra en la camilla, según lo que había dicho el viejo mayordomo Integra podría estar teniendo una hemorragia interna.

La habitación había sido preparada para operar a Integra, tenía algunas fracturas en el cuerpo, pero lo que más le preocupaban a los médicos era detener la hemorragia interna. Luego de algunas horas todo parecía estar fuera de peligro, pero aun había un peligro mayor que ni la ciencia podría descifrar ni entender.

El doctor Travelan salió de la sala luego de poner fuera de peligro a Integra, se acerco a Walter seguido de Alucard que en todo momento estuvo en la habitación cuidando a su ama ,más que nada estar a su lado .

-Ella ya está fuera de peligro, doctor?-pregunto Walter

-Sí, por ahora todo parece estar bien, pero ella parece haber entrado en una especia de coma.

Alucard y Walter quedaron desconcertados al escuchar las últimas palabras del doctor. Al parecer el cuerpo de Integra opto por un coma al verse atacado, como un tipo de autodefensa.

-Como pudo pasar eso? –dijo Walter- cuando despertará?

-No lo sé- suspiro-el coma por desgracia es algo impredecible, no creo que dure mucho tiempo, pero no creo que sea algo para asustarse. Ella sólo cayo de las escaleras, tal vez aquí a una semana máximo despierte.

Mientras ellos conversaban nadie se percato de que Alucard había desaparecido inmediatamente al saber que su ama estaba en un coma, cuando él entro al cuarto donde yacía el cuerpo de su ama no pudo evitar decirle bruscamente:

-¡Despierta Integra!-le exigió –sólo has caído de las escaleras! Peores cosas has pasado como para que estés en coma- tonta-despierta Hellsing!

Alucard empujo la cortina que los separaba, se encontraba frente a su joven ama. La mira por un largo rato en silencio; era tan pequeña respecto a él, parecía tan inofensiva ahí durmiendo sin moverse y su aun agitada respiración. Ella aun en su inconsciente estaba asustada, él lo sentía.

-Ya todo esta bien mi ama-beso su frente.

Dos días después

Integra permanecía tendida sobre su cama sin abrir los ojos, su cuerpo estaba débil alimentado sólo por el suero, Walter se encargaba de que nada le falte aun estando en coma .Mina y Seras se había ofrecido a cuidarla mientras permanecía en coma, así el viejo mayordomo podría ocuparse del papeleo sin saturarse a su avanzada edad.

Ya era tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, pero a pesar de eso Mina permanecía sentada al lado de la cama de Integra cuidándola. Sujetaba entre sus manos el pequeño libro que estaba leyendo para pasar el rato, vio como los rayos débiles del sol que entraban por la ventana caían sobre el rostro de Integra, era en verdad una escena hermosa verla así. Sus labios era rosas como sus mejillas, ella vio que los labios de Integra era algo singulares ya que estos eran un poco mas carnosos y con un brillo que los hacía provocativos. Era una mujer hermosa la que yacía tendida entre sábanas, sus largos cabellos dorados parecían haber perdido color así como su piel, pero aun así su belleza parecía intocable.

En aquel momento Alucard apareció en la habitación entre las oscuras formas que lo materializaban.

-Es natural que siga siendo hermosa- dijo Alucard con cierta ternura que siempre trato de disimular frente a su ama-dime Mina –la miro- por que sigues aquí?

-Que pregunta tan egocentrista Alucard- sonrió exclamando –al fin al cabo también vivi en esta casa –bajo la cabeza- además es lo menos que puedo hacer por el viejo de Abraham ,cuidar de su nieta en un momento como este .

-Supongo que ahora debo venerarte por tal gentileza- volteo para ver el rostro pálido de su ama.

-Nunca espere eso de ti, pero lo hiciste tiempo atrás no?

-Un capricho –respondió burlonamente-siento mucho el daño que te hice Mina, pero jamás te ame y tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé- sonrió- nunca espere que un monstruo como tú ame a alguien.

-Entonces por que me besaste aquella vez?- volteo .

-Mi propuesta está en pie Alucard- respondió seriamente-estas son cosas que siempre pasarán con los humanos, al final siempre terminaremos solos.

-Eso no pasará otra vez- se acerco a Integra y se sentó a lado de su cama.

-Jajaja-una carcajada se escapo en Mina- ella jamás te aceptara.

-Eso es algo que le corresponde responder a ella.

En aquel momento Alucard pudo sentir moverse el cuerpo de su joven ama, ella había despertado después de dos días justo en presencia de Mina y él. Mina dejo caer el pequeño libro entre sus manos y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Walter dejando al viejo vampiro solo en la habitación.

Integra pestañeo varias veces, antes de abrir sus ojos, pero hoy lucían diferente, en vez de ser fríos, carentes de emoción, se veían vacíos, como si el haber estado en coma le hubiese quitado la vida y todo la fuerza que todo sus ser tenía.

Integra lo observo por largo rato, ella intento abrir la boca, pero en vez de que saliera algún sonido, un gemido ronco salio de su garganta, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Alucard al escuchar el sonido, se acerco a ella y acaricio suavemente su garganta, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, Mina, Walter y el doctor llegaron.

Todos salieron de la habitación, exceptuando a alucard, él siempre seria el guardián de Integra, solo él y únicamente él la protegería, y aquel que atentase contra la vida de su ama, acabaría con su destino, él no tenía humor para eso.

El doctor reviso largamente a Integra, ella seguía sin moverse, se había quedado paralizada, no podía moverse, parecía haber perdido todos sus reflejos, el doctor tardo unos minutos más, luego salio, Alucard lo siguió lentamente, él sabía que el doctor tenia malas noticias.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo con un susurro Integra tiene hemiplejia. La mitad de su cuerpo ha quedado paralizado

El silencio se hizo sentir en ese momento, todos estaban tan concentrados en las palabras recién pronunciadas, que nadie noto, la sonrisa de satisfacción, que solo duro una fracción de segundos, antes de desaparecer y convertirse, en una mueca de fingido dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que todos interpretaron que eran de lastima, cuando en realidad ella lloraba de alegría, le tomo todo su autocontrol, no soltar una carcajada de triunfo, Alucard seria de ella, la perra ahora estaba fuera de combate, solo tenia que fingir dolor , cuidar de la pobre diabla, para poder ganarse la confianza de Alucard, para que él se convirtiera en su compañero eterno. Es cierto ella no lo amaba, pero los seres como ellos, hacia tiempo que habían dejado de sentir, el amor, solo es una ilusión, algo esfirmero, para ellos solo quedaba el placer, la lujuria. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz ronca de Walter

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sir Integra se cure?- su voz era un susurro, débil

-Hay muy pocas posibilidades. Como mencione anteriormente la hemiplejia suele definirse como la parálisis de una mitad del cuerpo, pero en realidad el trastorno corresponde a una perturbación funcional de la actividad de los músculos del lado opuesto al hemisferio cerebral afectado, ya que no toda la musculatura se afecta por igual, sino que predomina el fallo de unos músculos sobre otros.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó esto, Seras hablo, tomando a todos por sorpresa-¿Cuál es el tratamiento que debe recibir sir Integra, de ahora en adelante?

-El tratamiento debe orientarse a la causa subyacente, pero como se desconocen las causas, por ahora solo le aplicaremos un tratamiento de fisioterapia, con el fin de ejercitar los músculos inactivos

Muchas gracias, doctor-pronuncio Mina, tratando de que su voz sonara afectara, como si de verdad le afectara lo sucedido con Integra-supongo que Integra, va a tener que recibir cuidados especiales de ahora en adelante, si es así, díganos cuales, si es tan amable

-Los cuidados son muy simples, deben efectuar cambios posturales con frecuencia y mantener las distintas articulaciones del lado afectado en la posición más favorable para evitar complicaciones

Entiendo-pronuncio Seras-yo me encargaré de que sir Integra este cómoda-pronuncio la vampireza con determinación

Yo también me encargare de ella-agrego Mina-después de todo le debo mi vida a su ancestro

Si no tienen más preguntas, me marchare. Lamento las malas noticias-su voz sonaba claramente afectada- si llega a suceder algo, por favor hágamelo saber, y yo vendré al instante

Muchas gracias doctor-Walter, se marcho para acompañar al médico hasta la salida.

Alucard quien no había pronunciado palabra, pues estaba demasiado consternado para hablar, se desvaneció de la sala, para aparecer junto a su amada ama, la cual ahora había cerrado los ojos. Por un instante sintió la tentación, de convertirla, de hacerla su reina inmortal, su compañera. Toda su vida había esperado a una mujer, que lo amara a pesar de todo, alguien fuerte, decidido, digna de él. Aun así el sabía que si la convertía, él la perdería para siempre, pues él no podía imponerse a ella; a pesar de toda la grandeza de su fuerza, no podía hacer que lo amase. Su pecho se lleno de dolor, algo que ase mucho tiempo no sentía. Ella había despertado en si emociones que hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir- en ese instante, la voz de Mina, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Yo podría ser tu reina y lo sabes-dijo con una voz llena de provocación

No quiero a una traidora como tú-su voz estaba cargada de veneno y resentimiento

Lo sé, por eso mismo la cuidare por ti, a pesar de todo, yo me encargare de ella.- dijo Mina dulcemente

Gracias- su voz carecía de emoción, por algún extraño motivo él no lograba confiar en Mina.

-Ahora si me permites Alucard-dijo Mina-tengo que ayudar a Integra a bañarse ya que Seras tiene una misión.

Él la miro con odio en aquel momento, pero decidió retirarse para que su joven ama sea atendida aun así él desconfiará de ella no podría tomarse el trabajo de limpiar a Integra, ella lo odiaría por siempre si lo hiciera, pero no pudo evitar penar en aquel momento que tal vez no era una mala idea.

Mina se acerco a la cama de Integra, la miro un momento y luego se sentó a un lado de la cama. Acaricio el rostro de Integra pasando una de sus manos por su mejilla, aprecio su bien esculpido rostro, Integra despertó de nuevo y vio a Mina, trato de hablar pero fue inútil, tal vez ella la escucharía leyendo su mente. Pero no encontró respuesta.

Integra no entendía lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, por que no podía moverse, por que de sus labios no salían palabras .Le costaba tanto hablar, llamaba a Alucard, pero él no aparecía ni le hablaba, acaso a él no le importaba lo que le pasara?

¿Por qué era Mina quien estaba a su lado?, hubiese dado cualquier cosa en momentos como este por que sea Alucard quien este a su lado, ella no pudo evitar sentir miedo de su cuerpo en ese momento, pronto su cuerpo sería su propia cárcel.

-¿Integra puedes oírme?- los labios de Mina no se movieron –yo seré desde ahora quien te cuide-le estaba hablando mentalmente.

Integra trato de hablarle , pero no pudo-_donde está Alucard?_-dijo Integra

-Él no va poder estar aquí ahora-tiene cosas más importantes que hacer –sonrió-pero yo estoy aquí-se paro- es hora de tu baño.

Mina sujeto a Integra con fuerza para sentarla en la silla de ruedas, para un ser como ella le resulto fácil cargar el ligero cuerpo de Integra. Dejo a Integra a un lado para poder alistar la bañera y la temperatura. Mientras Integra pensaba.

_Cosas más importantes…más…importantes?..._

_Más importantes que yo, donde esta Walter? Seras? ….donde estás Alucard? No puedo comprender por que mi cuerpo no responder, por que me siento tan débil, por que rayos está Mina aquí? Entre todas las personas que pudieran haberme atendido en una situación como esta tuvo que ser ella la que lo hiciera .Yo no voy a ser una carga…jamás la seré de nadie…_

Integra intento moverse, mover alguna extremidad, pero sólo logro caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Estaba tendida ahí sin moverse, como un saco, una muñeca sin vida .Era la muñeca más perfecta que podía haberse creado.

Integra sintió ganas de llorar de cólera, pero no lo hizo. Jamás la verían llorar, no a ella y menos Mina. El piso estaba helado, nadie la levantaba y tampoco se atrevía a llamarla para que la ayudase. Mina estaba al otro lado alistando la bañera, ella sabía que Integra se había caído, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Integra-la miro silenciosa al verla en el suelo- no puedo creer que el conde pueda haberse fijado en una humana como tú- respondió burlonamente

Integra estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que escucha decir algo así a Mina, tan directamente .Mina camino a su alrededor

-Tan débil-camino- una carga- camino- orgullosa- se detuvo y se arrodillo hasta acercar su boca al oído de Integra- pronto serás sólo una página más en su vida

_-¿Quien eres?- dijo Integra sin hablar-que has hecho?!-exigió - contéstame!!_

-No soy un lacayo tuyo Integra, no eres más que una niña egoísta y tonta-sujeto las manos de Integra y la empezó a jalar por el piso frío- yo me encargaré de que él se olvide completamente de ti- Integra sintió dolor, Mina apretaba fuertemente sus muñecas para jalarla hasta llegar a la ducha.

_-Maldita bruja! –grito sin sonido-no eres más que un maldito monstruo! Tarde o temprano todos sabrán lo que hiciste._

-No lo creo Integra-sonrió-vas a tener que acostumbrarte a mi desde ahora- la levanto y dejo caer en la ducha- que tal está la temperatura joven Hellsing?

Integra sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con el agua helada, Mina paso toscamente el jabón por sus piernas, su pecho, su espalda mientras ella se congelaba más con el largo baño.

-No puedo negar que serías un hermoso vampiro, Integra-paso la esponja por su espalda- eres más hermosa de lo que había imaginado_- pero_- muy tonta.

_-Maldita perra- murmuro._

-Oh! Es cierto- se detuvo- soy la única con quien puedes hablar- _así es_ –nadie puede escucharte y menos Alucard, él no quiere escucharte.

Los ojos de Integra se abrieron estrepitosamente, era los únicos que demostraban que tenía vida y su forma de expresarse.

-Cuando todo esto termine- mueras- yo y Alucard podremos irnos a Transilvania por fin sin que nadie nos estorbe.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- Integra dijo asombrada._

-Acaso creías que podía hacer todo esto yo sola Integra?-se burlo- Alucard y yo decidimos arriesgarnos por la forma menos sospechosa para deshacernos de ti.

_-Mientes!- no puede ser cierto- él jamás me traicionaría!._

-No seas infantil! Acaso crees que él te pondrá por encima de él o de mi?!- Gozo- tú nos viste! Nos viste besarnos ,él no te ama…jamás lo hizo.

_-Mentira! mentira! mentira! mientes! mientes!- quiso llorar- malditos sean! Malditos sean! malditos sean los dos!- las lágrimas de Integra empezaron a brotan de sus fríos ojos azules ,no pudo resistirlo más._


	5. Chapter 5

**Verdades y mentiras**

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde aquel día en que el líder de Hellsing había quedado postrada en una cama prácticamente inmovilizada. Los esfuerzos del doctor Travelan parecían ser envanos debido a que el cuerpo de Integra parecía resistirse a cualquier tipo de tratamiento al cual fuera sometida, por el cual su cuerpo en vez de mejorar cada día iba empeorando la situación y más aún la inexplicable razón para que ella haya perdido la voz, siendo está última justificada por el miedo que ella pudo haber sentido en ese instante al caer, explicación que tomo como absurda Walter tanto como Alucard luego de que ella haya vivido y visto cosas peores que esta.

Pero la peor noticia vino cuando el doctor les dijo que la vida de Integra parecía escaparse de su cuerpo poco a poco, no sabía si decir que ella había perdido la voluntad de vivir, lo cual llevo a Alucard a pasar noches amargas pensando en ella con gran amargura al sólo hecho de pensar que ella se estaba rindiendo y dejándose morir, pero que pensar al respecto si por más que tratase de hablar con ella terminaban en inútiles intentos, no podía entrar a su mente ni saber lo que ella sentía, no podía reclamarle más sólo hablarle y esperar que ella escuchara, pero si tan sólo supiera que ella quería vivir y matarlo, ella lo odiaba más que a nada al ver sido engañada y usada para sus planes.

Si tan sólo él pudiera explicarle que todo es falso, que él la ama y jamás la traicionaría, si tan sólo él pudiera ver más allá de una horrible tragedia de la debilidad de cuerpo humano y darse cuenta de que todo era parte de un maleficio que le impedía ver lo que realmente le estaba pasando a su ama.

Integra en ese tiempo fue bajando de peso debido a que no podía alimentarse normalmente más que con suero, sus pálidos cabellos rubios habían perdido casi todo el color para lucir casi tan blancos y transparentes cubriendo su rostro de porcelana, el cual había perdido color, todo fue cambiando en ella hasta dejar una apariencia frágil de una pequeña muñeca de cristal, tan delicada, frágil y transparente pero sus ojos azules seguían tan azules como siempre, tal vez más que antes, su mirada era más fuerte ya que ella estaba luchando contra el maleficio del cual era victima.

Sus pensamientos día tras día iban llenándose de más odio contra Alucard y Mina, su corazón roto había sido alimentado de deseos de venganza contra los seres que se atrevieron a traicionarla convirtiéndola en una frágil muñeca de porcelana que dependía de otros para vivir el tiempo que le quedara, ella lucho por dentro por vencer al cuerpo.

Aquella noche en la mansión, Alucard había pedido a Walter quedarse en la mansión debido a que se sentía cansado a lo que el viejo mayordomo, que comandaba la organización temporalmente, acepto el pedido y se dirigió junto a Seras a una misión en un pequeño pueblo del sur de Londres donde habían detectado el brote de ghouls.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche Integra había despertado, miraba el techo sin poder moverse o estirarse, sólo respirar, mirar y renegar de su destino. Mina estaba dormida a su costado recostada en un sofá a lado de la cama, no se había dado cuenta que Integra había despertado hasta que Alucard apareció en l habitación frente a la cama de Integra. En aquel instante Mina dejo caer el libro de sus manos mirando celosamente a Alucard, sabía que volvería a insistir de permanecer en el cuarto y ocuparse de Integra él mismo, pero ella había informado esto desde antes a Walter, quien molesto trato de hacerle entender que lo correcto era que una mujer se ocupara de los cuidados de Integra, que si ella hablara opinaría lo mismo.

Tan sólo era que él no entendía, Alucard quería estar a su lado, quería tratar de entrar en su mente de cualquier forma, pedirle que luche, gritarle que se mueva y deje de dormir, él sólo quería protegerla y mimarla él mismo.

Alucard sin ni siquiera decir por favor ordeno a Mina que se retirara de la habitación y los dejará solos.

-Déjanos solos-pidió el nosferathu, quien era mirado con amargura por Mina que apretó sus puños por la forma como este le pidió retirarse y más aún dejarlo sola con la mujer que le había arrebatado su corazón, esta lo sujeto del brazo y lo saco rápidamente de la habitación para que evitar que Integra escuchara su conversación.

-Ella no te arrebato nada que te pertenezca- dijo burlonamente Alucard tras leer los pensamientos de Mina, ella se había dejado dominar por sus celos y descuidar la barrera de su mente que impedía que este entrara a ella-no se puede arrebatar lo que nunca te perteneció.

-¡Ridículo!- Mina sonrió mostrando sus colmillos - los monstruos como tú no saben de amor, Alucard-ella camino a su alrededor, paso sus manos sin tocar por sus hombros- creo que ella sabe muy bien eso, ¿no es cierto?- ella miro la puerta del cuarto de Integra frente a ellos.

-Ella aceptará al final- puedo tomarla cuando quiera, no puedo perderla.

-¡Cierto! Pero aun así por que no lo has hecho aún, ella desprecia a los seres como tú, no lo entiendes- susurro luego a su oído- al final ellos se van y sólo nosotros quedaremos, es una lastima que alguien tan hermosa como ella tenga que morir tan joven, verdad?

Alucard molesto sujeto con gran brusquedad la muñeca de Mina y cara a cara pregunto ofuscado.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?¿ por que la ayudas si tanto celos tienes de ella?- la soltó haciéndola caer al piso.

_**-¡Yo celosa de ella!**_ – dijo asombrada Mina que no evito ponerse roja por las palabras de Alucard- _**no tengo que perder contra ella, al fin al cabo morirá como todos**_- ella recordó en aquel momento a Jonathan con amargura- ¡**al final te quedarás solo cuando cierre sus ojos y por más que llores jamás!¡ Jamás! Despertará**- ella limpio sus lágrimas con amargura al sentir mojar su rostro, se sintió patética a mostrar ese rastro de humanidad aun en su ser. Se paro y empezó a caminar alejándose de Alucard- _**la ayudo sólo por Abraham Hellsing**_- ella desapareció de su vista al finalizar esas ultimas palabras.

Alucard miro con angustia desaparecer a Mina, pero sabia que él no podía hacer nada por aliviar su alma, él no la amaba y a única razón por el cual él seguía ahí se encontraba tras esa puerta. Aquella mujer que conoció hace diez años atrás, cuando aun era una pequeña mocosa que fue convirtiéndose año tras año en una maravillosa criatura encantando uno a uno de sus sentidos hasta amarla sin saber en que momento le dedico tal devoción ni cuando empezó a amarla tanto como lo hacia hoy.

Este entro a la habitación de Integra sin atravesar la puerta, decidiendo entrar como cualquier ser humano para que ella pudiera sentir su presencia y sepa que él estaba ahí, a su lado. Se acercó a la cama de ella y miro sus ojos azules que rápidamente evitaron su mirada sin poder decir nada.

Alucard avanzo hacia su cama y se sentó a su lado, ella no podía moverse ni gritarle que la dejara sola, no podía decirle lo cuanto que lo odiaba, lo cuanto que la había lastimado, lo cuanto estaba sufriendo por dentro al saber que él y Mina la habían traicionado, lo cuanto lloro sus ojos secos en la oscuridad, ella había creído en él siempre a pesar de rechazar sus proposiciones ella siempre creyó que él jamás la traicionaría.

Él jugo con sus cabellos enlazándolo entre sus dedos, movió los cabellos de su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, paso sus dedos por sus labios suavemente, miro su cuello ansioso por beber su sangre tentado por detener todo este sufrimiento rápidamente y tenerla entre sus brazos, quería acabar con su dolor, pero resistió hacerlo, él quería que ella se entregara a él, sabía que aunque ella lo negara ella también lo amaba pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo por el cual temía arruinar ese amor y transformarlo en odio.

Ella se sentía humillada al no poder hacer nada, sentía que él se burlaba de ella al verla tan indefensa y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, odio que tocará sus cabellos y acariciara sus mejillas, le dolía cada caricia suya, le dolía pensar que eran falsas, que se burlaba frente a ella, ella lloro, sus lágrimas no mojaron su rostro ni brotaron de sus ojos. Recordó cuando los vio besarse, odio no haber sospechado nada, odio haber liberado a Alucard hace diez años y que su padre lo haya guiado a él, no era él príncipe azul que ella espero, se supone que él debía protegerla, no traicionarla por una mujer, una mujer que era dueña de lo que ella creía ser suyo. Fue cuando ella pensó _**"duele amarte tanto",**_ había aceptado la verdad de sus sentimientos en la peor situación.

_-¿Qué estás pensando, Integra?-_pregunto Alucard con angustia- _es irónico que siempre haya leído tu mente cuando menos lo querías y ahora no pueda ni siquiera saber lo que piensas_-sonrió fingiendo su típica sonrisa burlona-_ni siquiera ahora tus ojos dejan de ser tan indiferentes conmigo, se han vuelto más fríos que antes… más inexpresivos, que ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a los ojos_-miro el cuadro de Arthur frente a él un instante- _un digno Hellsing, fuerte hasta el final, verdad?_- guardo silencio para luego dejar escapar su amargura- ¡_no! Más bien débil, que se deja vencer, que se deja morir, que no es capaz de enfrentarse a si misma_.

En tan sólo un instante Integra se encontraba aprisionada en los brazos de Alucard, podía sentir la calidez de su pecho, era tan cálido, siempre pensó que sería frio o tal vez era su cuerpo el que se había vuelto más frio, nunca espero que sus brazos no pudieran responder a ellos y menos aún que él digiera esas palabras, ya no entendía por que jugaba tan cruelmente con ella, acaso lo que dijo Mina era mentira.

"_**¿Qué estás haciendo, Alucard?"**_

-¿Por que no me dejas entrar a tu mente? ¿Por que no me dejas saber lo que piensas? déjame escucharte, Integra. Sólo necesito que digas que sí, tan sólo piénsalo y yo beberé tu sangre- la sujeto con más fuerza-quédate a mi lado-susurro suplicante a su oído.

"_**Alucard,**__** tú…tú?"-**_ella trato de hablar, intento moverse pero no lo logro, ella supo que debía luchar, supo que tenía que ser más fuerte, tenía que hacer que la escuche, ella la había engañado todo este tiempo manteniéndolos alejados para que ella no supiera la verdad, ella la había engañado, él no sabía nada, le pedía que luche, le pedía escucharla, Mina quería deshacerse de ella por que era un obstáculo entre ella y Alucard.

Mina miraba desde la oscuridad lo que ocurría en la habitación, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones antes cometiendo el error de dejarlos solos y que Integra se enterase de que Alucard no era el culpable de su estado más que sólo ella. Ella había gozado haciéndola sentir que él sólo la había usado para estar con ella, la había torturado por tres meses debilitando su mente llevándola al caos emocional, pero aunque ella supiera la verdad no podía decírselo a nadie, pero su ira era grande al ver como Alucard estaba a su lado, como sentía esa envidiada devoción hacia la nieta de Abraham, lo cual la llevo a pensar en deshacerse lo más rápido posible de ella y acabar con todo esto y así no exponerse a ser descubierta tarde o temprano.

Alucard acomodo a Integra entre sus brazos apoyando su frágil cuerpo sobre el suyo, el rostro de Integra quedo sobre su pecho y sintió sus piernas rozar con las de Alucard, mientras sus manos alrededor de sus cintura la sujetaron para evitar que deslizara su cuerpo de seda, una de sus manos paseo por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza, pasando una y otras vez por ella, era como tener una muñeca entre sus brazos, sin moverse, pero podía sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón y sus mejillas quemar contra su torso, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue sentir su cuerpo temblar contra el suyo, sus piernas temblaron al sentir el rose desnudo de su cuerpo, tal vez este era el mejor método de lograr su cuerpo recuperara el movimiento, pensó sonriendo pícaramente.

Cuando Alucard quedo profundamente dormido protegiéndola en su abrazo Mina desapareció de la habitación, no le quedó opción de dejarlos solos, al fin al cabo Integra no podía decir nada y él no era capaz de sentir el hechizo que había puesto en la mansión para evitar que cualquier criatura sintiera el mal que le había hecho a Integra, sólo un mes más y ella moriría. Ella sólo tenía que esperar, aun así tenga que aguantar molestas escenas como la de está noche, tenía décadas para que él la olvidará una vez que muriera y se diera cuenta que sólo a tiene a ella.

En las afueras de Londres, al sur Seras se encontraba en una pequeña propiedad eliminando una gran cantidad de ghouls que habían aparecido, hace tres meses el aumento de ghouls había aumentado notablemente que pasaba más tiempo fuera de la mansión al igual que su maestro, pero está noche él se había quedado en la mansión, ni siquiera había podido ser de mucha ayuda para la ama de su maestro debido a esto. Tal vez mañana se tomaría el día para cuidarla y que la señorita Mina pudiera descansar, después de todo desde que había llegado a la mansión se la había pasado cuidando a Integra casi todo el día.

Uno ves eliminado todos los ghouls Seras llego al vampiro que los había creado, rompió la puerta frente a ella y lo apunto con halconnen pero este fue esquivado rápidamente por el movimiento veloz del nosferathu que un instante estuvo cara a cara a pocos milímetros de Seras, este miro fijamente sus ojos, ella sintió miedo al ver ese horrible vacio en esos ojos rojos, llenos de maldad y sentir su olor a sangre en sus ropas, este sonrió ampliamente al sentir su miedo y con un fuerte golpe hizo que saliera volando su cuerpo hasta chocar fuertemente con la pared, ella escupió sangre de su boca y toco su estomago por el fuerte dolor.

La joven muchacha se paro dificultosamente y trato de su coger su arma, pero este piso su mano antes de que estuviera a su alcance. Él inclino su cuerpo hacia ella y piso con más fuerza su mano, con una de sus manos alcanzo su cuello y la levanto dejando sus pies al aire.

-Has demorado mucho en vencer a uno simples ghouls- la miro sin expresión alguna- supongo que sólo tengo eliminarte para acabar con todo.

Este presiono su cuello con más fuerza mientras Seras sujeto su brazo con fuerza hasta romperlo, invadida por la desesperación, al sentir su vida en peligro ella despertó su instinto, este cayo al piso gritando de dolor. Los ojos de la chica policía se tiñeron de rojo y sujeto ahora su cuello con gran fuerza para matarlo, este sólo la insulto no pudiendo superar su fuerza, trato de zafarse de sus manos que presionaban sin piedad su cuello a punto de romperse, con desesperación apelo a la piedad de ella rogando por su vida, hasta que ella reacciono y lo dejo caer al darse cuenta que había perdido control sobre si misma.

-¡MALDITA ZORRA!- grito tratando se matarla por la espalda, pero ella reacciono inmediatamente cuando este se le tiro encima recogiendo su arma, un fuerte ruido se escuchó seguido de un grito de dolor, ya sin ambos brazos y en el suelo ella lo volvió a apuntar.

-¿QUIEN TE HA ENVIADO?-exigió Seras al darse cuenta de que no era un simple ataque, todo parecía haber sido planeado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-empezó a reír con fuerza-¡púdrete zorra!

Seras disparo destruyendo una de sus piernas, pero este se negó a hablar a pesar del dolor que sentía. Ella supo que él no diría nada y no le quedaría otra que beber su sangre para saber la verdad, resistió a la idea pero su instinto le decía que algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que averiguarlo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

En aquel momento se escucharon unos pasos acercase desde los pasillos, cada vez más cerca, Seras miro hacia los pasillos, sólo podía ver la silueta de una mujer de largos cabellos y esbelta figura, está se detuvo a cierta distancia, Seras no podía moverse en aquel momento, ese aire venenoso a su alrededor la paralizaron de miedo, podía sentir un espantoso poder emanar de aquella mujer. Pero no sólo ella fue invadida por el temor de aquella misteriosa mujer sino también el vampiro que yacía casi tendido en el suelo que miraba con horror esa temerosa presencia, sabía que moriría y que ella había venido por él.

Sólo podían ver sus ojos rojos brillar en la oscuridad y esa arrogante sonrisa que los miraba con diversión, de sus pies parecía brotar sangre, está se movía hacia ellos que miraban paralizados, su sangre avanzo por el suelo hasta llegar a ellos, un gran charco rodeo al vampiro herido, Seras sólo miro con horror a saber que sería la siguiente, ese empezó a rogar por su vida pidiendo perdón por fallar, pronto el charco parecía ser tan profundo como un agujero negro del cual empezó a salir brazos que jalaron con fuerza hacia adentro al vampiro que trataba de zafarse inútilmente hasta quedar completamente adentro y desaparecer como si se tratase de tierra movediza.

La mujer misteriosa empezó caminar hacia Seras lentamente luego de deshacerse del otro vampiro.

"_**Eres molesta, un ser como tú no es digno de ser un nosferathu"**_

Seras sintió como si las paredes a su alrededor la aprisionaran, sus manos se empezaron a mojar poco a poco quedando dentro del charco de sangre, vio la sonrisa de aquella mujer que mostraba sus afilados colmillos. Fue en aquel momento que otros hombres entraron gritando su nombre, escucho la voz de Walter despertándola… aquella mujer había desaparecido en aquel momento sin dejar rastro alguno.

-¡Señorita Victoria!- la miro Walter preocupado- ¿ se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí, Walter- miro hacia el lugar donde aquella mujer había estado parada.

-¿Pudo obtener alguna información importante de esa mujer?- Walter había visto a aquella mujer desaparecer cuando entraron.

-No, lo siento- agacho la cabeza angustiada.

-No se preocupe, lo importante es que usted está bien.

Al día siguiente en la mansión

Ya por la noche una Seras oscilante caminaba de un lado a otro volviendo al mismo punto llena de preocupación, el encuentro que había tenido el día anterior había despertado un sin número de preguntas en su cabeza. Ella había estado a punto de morir, pero por que desapareció y la dejo cuando Walter apareció si ella parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Walter entonces por que desapareció de forma inmediata cuando este apareció como temiendo ser descubierta.

Sin encontrar respuesta alguna a sus dudas salió de su habitación y avanzo por los pasillos del sótano, decidió pasar por la habitación de su maestro para contarle lo ocurrido ya que ayer no pudo encontrarlo en absoluto. Sus pasos mudos y lentos se asomaron hacia la habitación más próxima al encontrar una invitante puerta abierta, ella entro sin dudarlo esperanzada de encontrar al refugiado, ni siquiera toco la puerta en ese momento, ya dentro n encontró a nadie, posiblemente ella estaba en la habitación de su ama pensó.

Curiosa miro la habitación avanzando al centro, está podría haberse parecido una habitación normal si no fuera por el ataúd negro que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, también había una pequeña mesa y una silla para una sola persona, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el librero de la habitación. Seras se acerco hasta él y uno a uno vio a medio sacar las solapas, sentía curiosidad de que tipo de libros leería la señorita Mina, ella era todo un misterio para ella aún. Aún recordaba con asombro cuando la vio por primera vez, según la obra de Bram Stoker donde daba datos sobre el pasado de su maestro ella había sido un viejo amor de su maestro, no estaba segura de cuantos datos de esa novela eran ciertos, la vez que quiso preguntarle a su maestro sobre Mina este le respondió gruñonamente que no estaba de buen humor, se sentía algo frustrada al no saber nada de su maestro, ese día todos parecían no estar de buen humor y menos aún sir Integra que paso por su lado sumamente enojada sin decirle nada ni mirarla, como queriendo escapar rápidamente de aquel lugar, pero ella siguió a su maestro para luego ver pasar a Mina también muy molesta, ambas parecían venir del cuarto donde dormía su maestro, por alguna razón ella sintió escalofríos al recordar sus rostros enojados y mas aún el de Alucard.

Algo más aliviada Seras dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte viento pasar por su lado, sintió el frio recorrer su columna y un fuerte miedo repentino, tan profundo que tembló sin saber porque, ella volteo creyendo que tras suyo habría alguien, pero no encontró a nadie, asustado volvió a voltear para salir pero choco con la mesita que se encontraba a lado, no escucho el ruido de la mesa al chocar con el suelo, ni sintió el vidrio romperse, lo único que escucho fue aquel cuaderno viejo caer, ella lo vio perfectamente caer, vio como sus páginas se abrieron como impulsadas por una voluntad casi propia pasando una a otra hasta detenerse, como si este le invitara a leer, como si rogase su atención quedo frente a ella quien miraba con miedo absurdo un viejo libro tendido en el suelo como si fuese a hacerle daño, ella se agacho para cogerlo. Cuando acerco su mano sintió el mismo escalofrió de hace instantes, como si en aquel viejo libro hubiera algo que no debía leer, pero este estaba frente a sus ojos invitándola a descubrir, o recogió y acerco a ella.

Se trataba de un diario de páginas amarillentas con pasta de cuero, podría tratarse de cualquier libro pero este era común, era el diario de Abraham Van Hellsing.

_Martes 15_

_Hoy__ baje a los sótanos un momento para visitar a Mina, ella ha estado muy ofuscada estos días. Tratare de calmarla un poco y darle esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien, le he prometido que no dejare de trabajar para encontrar una cura a su mal, siento angustia al pensar que los años que me queden de vida no me basten para terminar de encontrar una cura. Ella sabe de mis pensamientos, me he vuelto un ser desnudo a su mente, ella puede leer lo que pienso, por lo cual ella ha perdido la confianza y se ha entregado al sufrimiento._

_Ya no soy un mismo hombre de antes, cada día me hago más viejo, por ello he estado preparando a Arthur, quiero que él tome mi lugar cuando muera, quiero que ayude a Mina cuando no este, pero aún no le he contado nada sobre ella, lo he mandado de viaje con su madre al extranjero ya que las cosas últimamente aquí son muy tensas, no quiero que él sienta eso, quiero protegerlo a él y a Richard, ya no sé si puedo confiar en Mina, ella parece cada día ser menos aquella dulce e ingenua muchacha que conocí hace unos años._

_Hoy en la noche cuando despertó fui a verla, ella seguía de malhumor, casi puedo ver el infierno en sus ojos rojos. Siento una ira tragarme cada vez que me mira, quise animarla pero ella no me dejo y sólo me miro amenazantemente, cuando cerré la puerta pude escuchar su risa bulliciosa, era tan oscura, como si planease algo en contra mia, seguro ella sabía que aún estaba detrás de esa puerta, ella quería que la escuchara._

_No sé que pasa por su mente, pero hoy luego de eso llame a la madre de mis hijos, le dije que se quedaran un más en la casa de su madre por que las cosas aquí no estaban muy bien, sentí miedo por primera vez posiblemente, temía por ellos, tal vez por que tenía a alguien que proteger que empecé a experimentar tales sentimientos. Me estoy haciendo más viejo._

_Cuando colgué el teléfono un fuerte escuche un fuerte ruido llegar a mis oídos, la puerta había sido cerrado con un fuerte golpe, tal era ella, había escuchado mi llamada. Eso no era bueno, pero algo me decía que debía tomar rápidamente medidas para proteger a mi familia, Mina estaba cambiando y yo no puedo asegurar que tipo de cosas pasan por su mente. Luego de eso Alfred toco la puerta para que fuera a cenar, ya era tarde y debía renovar fuerza, él sirvió la comida y me dejo solo, era una noche solitaria sin los chicos en casa y Marian a mi lado, por lo cual puse algo de música, sin darme cuenta Mina estaba apoyada en la pared mirándome no sé cuanto tiempo estaba ahí, sólo puedo decir que sus palabras está noche parecían advertirme algo._

_Ella me pregunto por como sabía la comida, yo sólo dije que estaba delicioso y ella llevo sus dedos hacia su boca, pude ver restos de sangre en sus dedos, parecía disfrutar del sabor de la sangre, avanzo hacia mi y acerco su boca a mi oído, escuche su voz baja como procurando que sólo yo fuese él único en escucharla, ella dijo __**"¿la vida de un ser humano es muy frágil, verdad?...como un hilo, fácil de romper, es una pena que dure tan poco. En cambio los vampiros viven largo tiempo, pero su vida es tan triste, vivir eternamente solos, viendo morir a todos mientras ellos siguen vivos… tal vez necesite un compañero"**__ cuando termino de hablar ella desapareció, sus últimas palabras me hicieron pensar en el nosferathu que encerré en los sótanos._

_Miércoles__ 16_

_Estoy asustado, hoy a penas puedo escribir estás líneas pero hago el gran esfuerzo de hacerlo ya que siento que Mina está tras de esto, aunque aun me niego a aceptarlo, hoy al despertar sentí mi cuerpo débil y rebelde al no poder moverme con facilidad, siento que no tengo fuerzas y peor aún mi voz se ha ido, cuando trate desesperadamente moverme sólo conseguí caer al suelo, si no fuera por Alfred no estaría escribiendo esto, él llegó rápido a la habitación al escuchar mi cuerpo caer al piso, es como si mi cuerpo pesara tanto que no puedo moverme, mi voz no es más que un amorfo sonido sin sentido. Cuando Alfred se alejo un poco de mi pude sujetar su chaqueta con fuera, no quería que me deje sólo, él dijo que llamaría al doctor y a Marian para que vengan urgentemente, negué con mi cabeza para que no llamara a Marian, temía por ellos. _

_Luego de que el doctor me revisara este dio malas noticias, mi cuerpo estaba perdiendo movilidad, pero no supo explicar por que mi voz se fue ni por que estaba mi cuerpo reaccionando de esa forma,__ ahora sólo puedo confiar en Alfred. Le he pedido que esconda este diario y sea discreto, no sé cuanto tiempo estaré así, posiblemente se trate de algún tipo de brujería antigua, por ahora no puedo escribir más ya que me veo impedido de hacer algo, hoy más que nunca maldigo la debilidad de mi cuerpo, sólo espero que no le haga nada a los chicos ni a Marian._

_No soy capaz de afirmar que Mina este tras esto, a pesa de lo de anoche… tal vez aún la estimo demasiado como para aceptar que ella no es la misma Mina de antes._

Cuando Seras estaba por voltear a la siguiente página sintió a Mina acercarse y escondió rápidamente el libro bajo su ropa, cuando término de hacerlo Mina ya estaba dentro, quien la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Seras?-dijo Mina escondiendo su preocupación de que hubiese descubierto algo.

-Señorita Mina- se paro rápidamente levantando la mesa- disculpe que haya entrado a su habitación, es que necesitaba hablar con usted sobre sir Integra.

-¿Así?- Mina la miro extrañada, preparada a atacarla si había descubierto la verdad-¿y sobre que querías hablarme?

-Yo sólo quería decirle que no es necesario que hoy cuide de sir Integra, por favor hoy descanse que yo me ocupo de ella-Seras avanzo rápidamente hacia la puerta para irse ya que no podía más tiempo evitar pensar en lo que había leído con miedo de que Mina leyera su mente- bueno tengo que retirarme, la ama ya debe haber despertado.

Cuando Mina quedo sola, acomodo la mesa que Seras había levantado. No pudo evitar la molestia cuando está se retiro.

"_Estúpida muchacha, ya me harte de ver su tonto rostro y aun más escabulléndose en mis cosas"_ cuando Mina termino se sintió paralizada e aquel momento al no ver el diario que había dejado sobre la mesa _"¿Acaso esa muchacha?"_ ella empezó a buscar en ese momento por todos lados sin evitar decir viejo estúpido a cada instante al no encontrar el diario.

Lejos de los sótanos de la mansión la joven muchacha se encontraba en la habitación de Integra, cuando cerro la puerta apoyo su cuerpo el la puerta y miro a lo lejos a Integra. No sabía que significaba exactamente lo que había leído, era el diario del abuelo de Integra.

Seras se acerco a Integra, ella aún estaba dormida. Escondió el diario en la mesa de noche de Integra por el momento, se sentó a lado de Integra y la miro angustiada, ella se veía tan frágil, había perdido color y sus cabellos casi parecían ser blancos, su rostro parecía triste y cansado, pensó en ese momento la vez que encontró a su maestro mirándola, su mirada era triste y atenta al rostro de su ama… la joven muchacha tomo las manos de Integra y presiono entre las suyas las llevo a su rostro.

"No se deje vencer por favor, sir Integra" as lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas mojaron las manos de Integra, sus suaves manos humedecidas y el ruido de las palabras la hicieron despertar dando una tierna mirada a Seras, quería decirle que lo sentía tanto, sentía tanto preocuparla así, pero no podía. Tal vez si su cuerpo se lo hubiera permitido la hubiera abrazado.

Al terminar de llorar levanto la mirada, sintió vergüenza al ver que Integra a miraba tiernamente. No supo como reaccionar.

"_**Disculpe, sir Integra"**_ soltó sus manos y las acomodo sobre su vientre _**"No quise despertarla, sólo que no pude…" **_ella agacho la cabeza no pudiendo evitar más esconder su tristeza, sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos llorosos, pero las lágrimas cayendo por su mejillas la delataban fácilmente. Sus manos sobre su falta sujetaban la tela fuertemente en sus puños mostrando su impotencia, ella y Alucard eran su única familia. Se odiaba a si misma de no poder hacer nada útil para ayudarla, para evitar ese dolor y él de su _**maestro "…siento tanto no poder hacer nada por usted ni el maestro… lo siento…. lo siento tanto" **_dijo ruidosamente entre sollozos.

Integra desvió su mirada, miro fijamente el techo. La única libertad que parecía tener es mirar a adonde quiera menos tras suyo.

"_**¿Por qué te disculpas, tonta?"**_ pensó Integra más animada _**"deja de llorar que aún estoy viva, deja de llorar sino harás que llore y no te lo perdonare"**_ a pesar de que su cuerpo se hacía más débil su voluntad por vivir era más fuerte cada día, lucharía hasta el final.

Una hora después ya más tranquila Seras había decidido dar un baño a Integra, está sentó cuidadosamente a Integra sobre la cama apoyando su espalda sobre varias almohadas, era tan fácil para ella mover el cuerpo de Integra, remango su ropa para quitársela, quedando poco a poco sus muslos descubiertos, Seras no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa a medida que Integra quedaba descubierta, su cuerpo tenía un aspecto tan hermoso que parecía que quien lo diseño había sido muy cuidadoso en esculpirlo, era como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana a pesar de su delgada contextura, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver varias marcas en su piel, estás parecían ser recientes, era como su la hubieran sujetado con fuerza y dejado moretones por todo el cuerpo, ella no supo que decir o pensar en ese momento, opto por hablar con Walter y su maestro sobre lo que había visto.

Cuando termino de ponerle la bata a Integra la acomodo en la silla de ruedas y la llevo al baño, la metió a la tina y recogió sus cabellos, se sentó en el borde de la tina y metió ambas piernas en el agua tibia alrededor de Integra, lavo sus cabellos cuidadosamente no sin antes poner la música que le gustaba a Integra, al menos eso creía ya que saco los cds que encontró en uno de los cajones.

Seras recordó el diario de hace momentos, lo que tenía Integra era muy parecido a lo que le sucedió a su abuelo, pero no parecía haber pruebas claras de quien fue el culpable más que sospechas. Pero de lo que ahora estaba segura es que lo que tenía Integra había sido provocado por alguien, pero no se atrevía a hacer acusación alguna del culpable. Tal vez era miedo, no era capaz de aceptarlo, era muy irresponsable afirmar una acusación sin tener pruebas concretas, pero porque ella tenía en su habitación el diario del abuelo de sir Integra.

Le parecía extraño estar en aquella situación, después de todo la ama de su amo, era una mujer terriblemente orgullosa, que no se permitía demostrar debilidad ante nadie. Integra le recordaba a una muñeca, a la cual le habían robado la vida, era incapaz de hacer algo por si misma. Pobre sir Integra, debía sentirse humillada y avergonzada de si misma, la entendía y presentía que la persona que le había hecho el maleficio lo sabía, muy inteligente de su parte, debía darle crédito, después de todo, había sabido donde golpearla y hacer que parezca un mero accidente.

Un momento, ¿Por qué ella se plantaba la posibilidad de que alguien le hubiese hecho esto a su ama?¿ acaso su abuelo tenía razón en sus sospechas? después de todo, lo que le había sucedido, muy probablemente fuera una consecuencia del estilo de vida que ella había elegido. Todo el mundo sabe, que el estrés y las preocupaciones, repercuten fuertemente en la vida de los humanos como a su ama, tenía una vida llena de disgustos y responsabilidades, claro que los disgustos eran culpa de su maestro.

¿Quién habría sido el desgraciado, pensándolo mejor…tal vez fuera una mujer. Después de todo este acto tan maquiavélico, era obra de una mujer, si efectivamente, solo las del sexo femenino son capaces de tales cosas, pero la pregunta era quien lo había hecho… ese ser debía ser muy versado en las artes ocultas, para poder esconder lo que había hecho del resto de la mansión. En ese instante, Seras recordó, que para realizar, esa clase de encantamientos, era necesario, un poco del fluido vital de la victima. Por lo tanto, la hechicera, debía de estar en la casa, si no de que modo, hubiese podido entrar en la mansión, sin ser detectada por su amo ni Walter, y extraer la sangre de su amo.

Seras no necesito mucho tiempo, para darse cuenta, quien había sido. Después de todo el abuelo de Integra también lo sospechaba y paso por lo mismo que Integra, además por que este diario estaba con ella, acaso quería ocultarlo para evitar sospechas. La desertora era Mina Hacker. Pero que motivos tenía ella para herir a Integra, después de todo, ella había clamando sentir admiración, por la familia de sir Integra.

Ahora que lo pensaba todo con claridad, la llegada de Mina le parecía rara. Después de varias décadas de ausencia volver con el pretexto de ser perseguida, ella no parecía ser un nosferathu débil a pesar de su frágil aspecto que necesitara ayuda. A menos, que su objetivo no fuese huir de unos cazadores, sino reconquistar a su amo ahora que estaba libre. Después de todo, ellos habían tenido algo en el pasado, él se había encaprichado con ella, a tal punto, que había perdido su dinastía y su trono, convirtiéndose en la marioneta, de unos seres que no estaban a su altura y jamás lo harían. Exceptuando a sir Integra, ella era digna de él, por eso, ella había logrado, lo que ninguna mujer pudo lograr, ganarse el corazón, del rey de la noche, no tenía porque negarlo más o dudarlo, ella y su maestro se habían enamorado, esa manera de mirarla y de estar siempre a su lado.

Ese ere el motivo, por el cual ella había regresado. Mina Hacker, volvió a buscar a su amo, por que después de tantos siglos, ella se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, al entregar al único hombre que la pudo amar. Un hombre que podía poner al mundo de rodillas, solo para complacerla. Pero al volver se había dado cuenta, que él se había enamorado perdidamente de una humana, la nieta de su carcelero que le había despojado todo, pero ella correspondía y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo, con tal de estar a su lado.

La muy zorra, había llegado a tiempo, para sabotearlo todo, por eso había besado a su amo, en el momento que Integra habría la puerta, ese era el motivo por el que la vio pasar molesta aquella vez en el sótano. Luego al ver, que con eso no bastaría, decidió sacarla del juego, con un plan muy bien diseñado.

Seras miro a Integra, con la decisión ardiendo en sus ojos- no se preocupe, sir Integra, haré todo lo posible, para desenmascarar a esa mujer, se lo juro. Ojala me entendiese- Seras se alejo, para buscar una bata, con la cual envolvió su frágil cuerpo. Pero antes de poder dar un paso, Integra sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de la joven muchacha provocando que la habitación alrededor de ambas, comenzara a girar en un bodrio de colores. De a poco, la oscuridad comenzó a envolver todo, tragándose a Seras por completo.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró en el mismo lugar donde se hallaba, pero con la única diferencia de que sir Integra, no estaba en la habitación, se asusto ante la idea de que algo le pasara a su amo. Dispuesta a buscarla por toda la mansión, se levanto con dificultad, aun mareada por lo sucedido anteriormente, cuando de pronto escucho una voz que provenía del cuarto de baño.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de que sus pasos no fueran escuchados, al llegar, abrió la puerta lentamente, solo para encontrar a Integra en compañía de Mina. Aquella mujer parecía estar bañando a su amo, al acercarse más, vio algo que la hizo quedarse de piedra. Esa dama, si es a que a eso se le podía llamar así, no solo la estaba bañando, si no que sumergía su cabeza en el agua, ahogándola pero sin matarla. También pasaba la esponja de manera brusca en su piel, de forma que esta quedaba magullada y llena de cardenales. Esto provoco, que la visión de joven muchacha oscureciera de la ira, pero al intentar golpearla, su golpe la atravesó sin lastimarla, era como intenta golpear a un fantasma o que ella lo fuera ya que su presencia no era detectada. Mientras tanto Mina, había sacado de la bañadera a su ama, sólo para arrojarla igual que aun trapo sucio, por el piso, para luego agacharse y agarrarla de uno de sus brazos, sin muchos miramientos y comenzar a arrastrarla por el suelo, luego la levanto por ese brazo y la tiro sobre la cama, al comenzar a vestirla, ella le dijo- hay Integra, siento pena por ti, de verdad, debe ser duro que ames tanto a alguien y este sea el que haya estado planeando tu muerte. Al conde nunca le has importado, a él sólo le importo yo, solo te engañaba para poder beber tu sangre y de ese modo ser libre y venir conmigo, después de todo siempre supo que yo estaba viva-le dijo todo esto con un tono falso de misericordia, que escondían sus intenciones retorcidas.

Seras se sintió enferma e impotente, por que sabía que no podía hacer nada, después de todo, esto era un recuerdo, sir Integra, había estado tratando de decirle la verdad, de confirmar sus sospechas. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, toda la habitación comenzó a girar lentamente, Seras esta vez cerró los ojos y se preparó para volver al presente y luchar contra Mina Harker.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, para encontrarse con la frágil y esquelética sir Integra, al intentar hablarle sus cuerdas vocales no emitieron sonido, estaba muda, alguien le estaba impidiendo hablar. Los ojos de Integra antes fríos y carentes de vida, brillaron con terror, al girar, observo la figura de Mina, que las miraba desde las penumbras de la habitación, con una sonrisa satisfecha y llena de arrogancia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuera de control**

Su tan sola mirada penetrante parecía invadir su alma llenándola de terror, frente a frente, en la oscuridad sólo su silueta podía ver, pero sus ojos… esos ojos rojos llenos de ira y maldad que miraban con una calma que aterrorizaba hasta al más recio de todos, la amenazaba sin palabras. Sus piernas temblaron, sus dientes chocaron de frío que golpeaba, su cuerpo se paralizo y sus ojos con timidez no pudieron dejar de mirar los suyos aunque quisiera. Ella no recordó la última vez que sintió tanto miedo, pero la mano de Integra que sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza la apretó con aún más fuerza haciéndola reaccionar, no tengas miedo parecía decir aunque no pudiera leer su mente, no temas por que eres fuerte, ayúdame parecía gritar desde adentro Integra.

Seras con un respiro dificultoso volteo a ver los ojos de Integra, tan fuertes y con más ganas de luchar más que antes, esos ojos la alentaban a ser valiente y enfrentar a su enemigo, no tener miedo y confiar en ella misma. La joven muchacha era como un cachorro asustado y acorralado, pero Integra le ofreció el valor que necesitaba, aunque su cuerpo sea inútil y traicionero cuando más lo necesita. La chica policía comprendió, apretó sus puños y afirmo con la cabeza mirando a su ama, saldremos de esta.

Mina no mostro amargura, la guardo dentro de si misma. Acto seguido con una gran lentitud, como si el tiempo avanzara a pasos lentos, las palmas de sus manos chocaron soltando un estruendoso aplauso. Esto lego e hiso eco hasta los oídos de Seras, como un hechizo soltado vio las ondas llegar a ella.

-Muy emotivo- dijo sonriendo con esa falsa calma- las dos inocentes doncellas decidieron unir fuerzas, nada mal para alguien que no puede mover un dedo ¿no es así Integra?- la miro con una expresión de burla- y para una burla de vampiro.

Seras inmediatamente se coloco frente a la cama de Integra, entre Mina y su ama-¡No tocarás a sir Integra!- grito fuertemente la joven muchacha para luego ser silenciada por Mina, la voz se le fue.

La joven muchacha sintió desde dentro de ella algo romperse, lo escucho, lo sintió y temió. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su cuerpo se quería independizar de su consciencia, sentía que perdía el control de si misma, sus deseos más profundos de su inconsciente vampírico empezaron a aflorar.

-¿Qué se siente? Dime- pregunto Mina acercándose a su oído-¿que se siente desear sólo matar y beber sangre? Como un animal salvaje- frente a frente levanto su barbilla con su dedo anular- haa olvide que ya no puedes pronunciar nada coherente, tampoco moverte, eres una marioneta, como un ghoul- se alejo de ella unos centímetros- sólo quedas tú, ella pronto morirá y nadie más estorbará en mis planes.

Mina aburrida se desplomo sobre la silla a lado de la cama de Integra, sujeto un mechón de sus ahora pálidos cabellos rubios acercándolo a su nariz.

-Es una lastima que alguien tan hermosa muera tan joven- aspiro el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, sino fuera por que Alucard se fijo en ti te dejaría vivir, pero morirás como tu abuelo- los ojos de Integra la miraron con ira- no pensé que al final tendría que deshacerme de la nieta.

_-Maldita seas- intento moverse Integra inútilmente, tenía deseos de matarla con sus propias manos-¿qué le hiciste a Seras y mi abuelo? ¡Responde!_

_-¿_Yo?- pregunto burlonamente- yo sólo solté su instinto y independice su cuerpo de su conciencia- Mina volteo hacia Seras- dime muchacha ¿qué crees que hará Alucard cuando sepa que tú mataste a su ama? no, no respondas- empezó a reír- él te matará sin pensarlo dos veces, no puedo esperar por ver su cara cuando encuentre el cuerpo de su amada ama ensangrentado en tus manos, bebiendo hasta la última gota de su sangre. Será un gran final y ahí entro yo como la triunfadora, la mujer que le dará consuelo jajaja.

Los ojos de Seras se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Mina, mientras ella luchaba por retomar el control de su cuerpo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella deje a su cuerpo libre para poder moverse. La impaciencia la invadía al sentir el olor de la sangre virgen de Integra llegar a su olfato, quería evitarlo pero su cuerpo estaba deseoso de ser suelto para beber su sangre.

-Yo no quiero lastimarla, detente, detente por favor- grito desde adentro Seras

-No, no, no, a mi no me importa que no quieras sino que lo hagas, poco me importan tus sentimientos. Necesito hacer que Alucard crea que todo fue obra tuya, no puedo arriesgarme a que me odie, en absoluto- respondió Mina- crees que puedes meterte donde quieras sin saber las consecuencias- Mina se acercó a ella- no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos- ella le tiro una fuerte bofetada a Seras, haciendo sangrar uno de sus labios. Pero su dolor no se comparaban al terror que desprendía Mina con esa mirada de ira- acaso creías que permitiría que interfirieras entre nosotros, acaso creíste que podrías liberarla, escúchame bien _"ella morirá y nadie, absolutamente nadie cambiará ese destino"- _ella le dio la espalda terminada sus palabras- sabes demasiado.

Mina se dirigió a la cama de Integra y se subió lentamente a ella poniendo sus piernas lado a lado de las de la joven mujer, luego tiro de su ropa hasta tenerla cara a cara. Ambas se miraron con odio, hasta que Mina le tiro una fuerte cachetada a Integra haciendo voltear su rostro a un lado por la fuerza del golpe haciéndola sangrar. Está volteo con una de sus manos su rostro presionando su barbilla por donde la sangre había bajado.

-Recuerda bien mi rostro Integra, este es el rostro de quien te gano, yo gane- dijo las últimas palabras de forma susurrándolas a su oído.

-_Jamás, jamás ganarás, por que hagas lo que hagas Alucard jamás te amará como me ama, por que siempre mi recuerdo vivirá en él hagas lo que hagas, no podrás hace que me olvide_- respondió Integra ignorando el dolor.

-Tienes tanta confianza en que él no te olvidará, pero no te preocupes que lo cuidaré muy bien por ti- Mina sonrió hipócritamente.

-_Él no necesita que lo cuiden, idiota_- ella a pesar de todo no dejaba de lado su arrogancia-_menos un vampiro cobarde como tú que no es capaz de enfrentarme limpiamente_.

-Acaso crees que alguna vez hubieras podido ganarme o tan sólo hacerme un rasguño, no pensé que tenías tanto sentido del humor. Pero es típico de un Hellsing ser tan arrogante, aunque ahora todo acabará contigo- Mina dejo caer a Integra entre las sábanas para dirigirse hacia Seras.

-_Aún no has ganado, Mina. Esto a penas empieza_- dijo Integra antes de que Mina se pusiera frente a la otra muchacha.

-JA… entonces es hora de abrir el telón, aunque más estas muerta que viva

-_No te preocupes, Alucard sabe como cuidarme muy bien con sus caricias cada vez que regresa de una misión, pero claro… tú no sabes lo que se siente que te cobije con su cuerpo no sólo con lujuria sino con amor_- Integra había recordado la vez que él la recostó entre sus brazos, lo cual amargo a Mina que apretó sus puños con fuerza torturando su carne hasta sangrar, ella le había dado un golpe bajo- _algo duro de asumir para quien sólo fue una obsesión, cierto?-_ Integra reía por dentro a ver la reacción de su enemiga.

Mina no supo esconder su reacción por las palabras desagradables de Integra que prefirió evadir su mirada de la de ella, sabía que no era tonta después de todo. Ella prefirió no hacer caso y darle un castigo, esta se quedo quieta y pensativa frente a Seras, hasta que miro con malicia hacia Integra cuando una cruel idea paso por su mente. Recordó lo delicioso que les resultaba la sangre virgen a los vampiros, como también que Integra era virgen, lo podía sentir con sólo olerla.

-Dime Integra, ¿eres virgen, cierto?- no pudo evitar reír ante la obvia respuesta

-_¿Qué?- _respondió algo confundida Integra, para luego darse cuenta de sus planes, ella planeaba guiar a Seras hacia ella, su sangre era algo demasiado atrayente para cualquier vampiro.

Ella volvió a acercarse a Integra, pero está vez no para hablar sino para hacerla sangrar. Rompió su ropa hasta dejar descubierto su hombro, el cual luego hirió con una de sus largas uñas haciendo brotar la sangre, ella sólo dejo escapar un bajo ruido de dolor.

-Antes deberás pasar por mi Seras, es mi deber cuidar de Integra mientras tu maestro no está- ella contuvo su risa- muévete, es una orden.

La joven muchacha sintió como si varias cadenas hubieran sido rotas para soltarla y su cuerpo por fin podía moverse, pero la tentación regreso a ella al sentir el dulce aroma de la sangre de su ama. Sus ojos rojos mostraron su lucha interna, este iban de rojo a azul una y otra vez, sentía la sed de beber la sangre y las ansias de desangrarla completamente, ella lucho hasta caer de rodillas al suelo sujetando su cabeza con sus manos como si así pudiera detener todo.

-Es en vano que luches contra mí, no podrás contra ese hechizo- Mina lanzo la sangre de Integra que estaba en su mano hacia Seras, hasta que las gotas quedaron frente a ella.

Seras trato de llamar a su maestro inútilmente, Mina había preparado todo antes de que regresará para que no interfiriese en sus planes. Este no sentía absolutamente nada en la mansión, ya que ella había puesto desde que empezó todo un hechizo para que ni Walter, Alucard y Seras sintieran que ella era la que mantenía el maleficio sobre Integra, aunque ahora Seras había logrado saber todo, por lo que acelero su eliminación.

La chica policía no pudo más, esta volteo hacia Integra para lanzarse sobre ella pero Mina se interpuso lanzándola contra la pared.

-¡Vamos!¡ Hagamos mi actuación más creíble!- ella se acerco a Seras para provocarla

-¡_Lo siento sir Integra!- _dijo llorosa Seras sin palabras.

Está miro, ocultando sus ojos salvajes bajo sus cabellos, con ira a Mina; ella pensó que al menos se daría el gusto de lastimarla. Cuando Mina se acerco extendiendo su brazo hacia su hombro fingiendo detenerla está fue sujetada fuertemente por la muñeca empujándola con fuera contra la pared ala que había sido lanzada Seras, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Mina escupió sangre y hundió la pared con su cuerpo, esta no mostro gusto en eso. Pero no quedo todo ahí ya que antes de que esta reaccionara Seras presiono su nuca estrellando su cabeza contra el piso, ella empezaba a gozar su salvajismo a tal punto que sus ojos rojos habían cambiado su ardor y la expresión de su rostro ya no era el mismo, ella lo estaba disfrutando completamente.

Mina grito de dolor cuando su rostro golpeo el piso, sintió sus huesos romperse en ese instante que la sangre empezó emanar sin parar dejando un charco de sangre en el piso, trato de pararse pero nuevamente fue atacada cuando sintió la fuerte presión del pie de Seras presionando su espalda de forma trituradora.

-HAAA- grito Mina- _de donde saco tanta fuerza_- pensó ella mientras gritaba de dolor, la cual se sentía humillada al no poder levantarse ni detenerla. Se dio cuenta de que si esto seguía así podría matarla a ambas, por lo que era mejor hacer que Alucard regresara de una vez.

Está hiso un movimiento rápido volteando en el suelo hacia Seras y sujetando su pie la lanzo hacia el lado de la cama de Integra. Una vez librada de ella esta se arrastro hasta el rincón con el brazo roto arrastrando espero ser ignorada hasta al menos regenerar su cuerpo completamente, con Integra a su lado está se olvidaría de ella.

Seras sintió el olor de la sangre invadir cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ansias aumentaron ignorando de su otro enemigo y sólo pensando en el dulce aroma de la sangre a su lado, aspiro como un animal salvaje disfrutando el dulce aroma.

-¡VAMOS! ¡Hazlo lo ya!- dijo ansiosa Mina para acabar con todo- es mejor ahora ¡MÁTALA YA!- grito con impaciencia, que sus ojos se abrieron con excitación esperando que la vida de Integra fuera acabada y ella saliera victoriosa.

Desde lejos Alucard pudo sentir que su ama estaba en peligro, mucho antes de que Mina levantara el hechizo sobre la mansión que evitaba que este se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba dentro. Sin esperar que su sensación de alarma aumentara este no espero más y desapareció.

En la mansión, Seras estaba sobre Integra lista para desangrarla, la miraba con ansias embriagada por su sangre.

_-¡SERAS! MIRAME, MIRAME A LOS OJOS, lucha! Tú puedes, no dejes que te controle_- gritaba desde dentro Integra esperando que está escuchará sus palabras- _Seras mírame a los ojos, sé que estás sufriendo por dentro, pero lucha! Sé que puedes hacerlo_- decía una y otra vez Integra, que sin saber como extendió su brazo débilmente dirigiéndose al rostro de Seras que lloraba desde lo más profundo de ella por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Tú puedes Seras- fue lo último que dijo Integra y lo último que escucho Seras, lo único que respondió está última por un instante fue "perdóneme"

Cuando Seras se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Integra para beber su sangre, ella ya no estaba. Choco sólo contra la almohada rompiendo la tela brotando el contenido por la fuerte mordida que habría destrozado prácticamente el cuello de su ama. Está volteo furiosa para dirigir su mirada hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba su maestro sujetando entre sus brazos a Integra, este no pensaba, sólo sentía ira al ver a Seras que había tratado de lastimar a Integra.

La miro con amargura como un perro rabioso que defendía a su amo ante el enemigo, sujeto a su ama con fuerza contra su cuerpo aferrándose a ella como el mayor tesoro de su existencia. Mientras Mina miro con amargura como su plan había fallado, pero lo que le causo más amargura fue escuchar a Alucard decirle a ambas "son unas inútiles".

Alucard deposito con suma delicadeza el frágil cuerpo de Integra sobre la cama. Mientras arropaba a su amo, una onda de poder salio de su cuerpo, haciendo que los floreros, los vidrios de la ventana se rompieran. Esta ola provocó que el cuerpo de Seras atravesara tres paredes juntas. Este ataque la libero del hechizo de Mina haciendo que esta fuera capaz de hablar nuevamente dándole la oportunidad de defenderse y explicar lo sucedido.

Seras intento levantarse a pesar de tener más de la mitad de los huesos rotos debido al fuerte impacto de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin logró ponerse de pie, vislumbro la figura de su amo que la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos literalmente ardían como las llamas del infierno. Sus colmillos se habían dilatado a tal punto que sobresalían de sus labios, pero lo más siniestro de su aspecto era su cabello el cual parecía haber tomado vida pues danzaban alrededor de la figura siniestra de su amo. Parecía un ángel vengador dispuesto a cobrarse la vida de Seras. Desgraciadamente ella era inocente, la culpable de todo vestía la piel de cordero. Por eso debía intentar contarle la verdad a su amo antes de que la matase dejando a sir Integra a merced de los planes de la usurpadora.

Amo….no es…-la chica policía no pudo completar la frase pues Alucard se había movido a una velocidad que ni siquiera el ojo de un vampiro podía detectar. Cuando ella fue capaz de verlo Alucard le cruzo la cara con un revés tan fuerte que por poco le saca la cabeza de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera recuperarse él le pateo el vientre levantándola por el aire. Antes de que este impactase con el piso la tomo de la solapas de su uniforme.

-¿Cómo has podido?-le rugió con una voz cavernosa- maldigo el día que te convertí.

Los ojos de Seras se inundaron de lágrimas-amo…- dijo tosiendo sangre debido a los golpes le costaba mucho articular las palabras-yo no quise hacerlo fue a causa de….-no pudo terminar la frase pues Alucard la estampo contra la pared más cercana sin darle tiempo a que se recuperara hizo aparecer un látigo de sangre con el que empezó a azotarla. Mientras tanto desde el rincón Mina miraba tenebrosa por la cruel reacción de Alucard y su inmenso poder, este era guiado por la rabia al sentirse traicionado de quien confió su mayor tesoro, pero Mina no podía negar que estaba disfrutando la escena, aunque su temor aumento cuando Seras estuvo a punto de hablar; felizmente la rabia de su maestro era tanta que no la dejaba terminar ni una frase, pero ella sabía que debía hace algo antes de que todo se caiga al suelo.

Antes de que le diera el tercer azote la voz de Walter lo detuvo-detente Alucard- este lo fulmino con la mirada-¿Cómo te atreves a defender a la criatura que oso a atacar a tu amo, a la mujer a la que consideras como tu propia hija?- pregunto furioso.

Walter se encogió de hombros para luego dirigirse a la lastimosa vampiro que en ese preciso instante se estaba retorciendo en el piso mientras gemía en un intento de hablar-no me malinterpretes Alucard., pienso encerrar a la señorita Victoria para que aprenda a controlar sus impulsos vampiricos-mientras decía esto levanto sin muchos miramientos el cuerpo magullado, golpeado y azotado de la chica policía, desde dentro en verdad estaba sorprendido que la joven muchacha haya intentado lastimar a Integra. Tal vez era un impulso de su cuerpo por tanto rechazar beber sangre, pero ¿a Integra? No sabía si creerlo, pero no menciono nada al respecto.

Walter-imploro Seras su voz era un susurro apenas audible. El aludido la callo con la mirada dándole a entender que lo había decepcionado. El corazón de la vampireza se quebró pues había perdido la confianza de alguien que consideraba como su confidente. Después de todo, el mayordomo de la familia Hellsing había sido el único que había creído en ella y la había apoyado aparte de haberla animado a continuar adelante en está nueva vida.

Las lágrimas carmesíes amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero las contuvo. En cambio lloro con el alma. Se negó a dejar que la maldita mujer viera que había ganado, no importaba si la encerraban ella encontraría la forma de contarles la verdad a todos, debía hacerlo por el bien de sir Integra. Antes de que el mayordomo y ella abandonaran la habitación, su mirada se cruzo con la de sir Hellsing. Silenciosamente le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido y por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarla de la envidia de la antigua amante de su amo auque pensándolo bien ni siquiera eso era.

Sin saber muy bien por que creo un escudo sobre su mente para que Mina no pudiera acceder a ella. Fue en ese instante que sintió la profunda voz del amo de su amo-_no pierdas la esperanzas Seras, que ella halla ganado esta batalla no significa que gano la guerra._

_-¿sir Hellsing?-pregunto ilusionada la vampira. Las palabras de Integra le habían dado nuevas esperazas. Fue en ese momento que sintió la vos de la mujer contándole a Seras un plan que acababa de tramar. Seras miro nuevamente a la señorita dándole a entender que había comprendido su plan._

Alucard no se había movido del lugar donde momentos antes había castigado duramente a su aprendiz. Aun estaba demasiado colérico, necesitaba calmarse antes de que cometiera una locura. En ese momento sus oídos captaron el ruido de los tacones que resonaban en el pasillo. Él sabía que pertenecían a Mina, antes de que esta pudiera llegar a él la amenazo-si sabes lo que te conviene no te me acerques-le dijo con un gruñido gutural

Mina se detuvo para reaparecer frente a él.- ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo conde, cuando ambos sabemos que intente protegerla?-le hizo un mohín casi infantil- los ojos de Alucard brillaron unos instantes antes de que sacara uno de sus revólveres y lo apuntara hacía la cabeza de la ahora asombrada vampireza. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar jalo el gatillo dándole en la cien cuando ella termino de recuperarse del disparo con un tono de lo más calmado posible le dijo- si vuelves a fallar en tu deber de proteger a mi ama me daré un festín con tus entrañas- luego de eso se desmaterializo para sentarse al lado de Integra. De ahora en adelante no se movería de su lado- no basta con tratar, debes hacerlo sino no importa- término la frase acariciando la mejilla de su ama.

Mina se levanto del piso. Se aliso el vestido actuando como si las palabras del conde no le hubiesen afectado en lo más mínimo. En su mente hizo eco la carcajada maliciosa de Integra que había observado lo que Alucard le había hecho además las palabras de su rival habían hecho que sus ojos echaran chispas_-sabes la vida da mil vueltas, un día tienes en tus manos la victoria y al otro ves como se disuelve como sal en un vaso de agua. Yo que tú tendría cuidado_

_-Palabras pomposas para una mujer que esta postrada en una cama- _respondió con ironía

_-Puede que mi cuerpo sea débil pero mi alma aun no se ha rendido y mientras una parte mía siga viva seguiré luchando hasta mis últimas consecuencias_

Tratando contener el impulso de arremeter contra la humana salio de la habitación con el porte de una reina. Mientras en una habitación Walter se preparaba para sellar a una inocente Seras aun así antes de realizar dicha actividad se había tomado la molestia de curar cada una de las heridas del cuerpo de Seras. A pesar de que el mayordomo estaba molesto con ella por lo sucedido no podía enviarla a dormir sin antes atender su destrozado cuerpo. Esta le dio las gracias con la mirada ya que no podía hablar pues su garganta estaba herida por sus constantes esfuerzos por hablar.

A pesar de que iba a ser encerrada en una de las celdas de las mazmorras. Victoria se negaba a perder las esperanzas pues debía llevar adelante el plan de sir Integra. Ninguna de las dos podía rendirse, se negaba a que la mujerzuela se quedara con un hombre al que consideraba como su padre. A pesar de lo que este le había hecho ella lo seguía queriendo, por eso debía luchar para protegerlo a él y a la mujer que amaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió a Walter diciendo unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía. Lentamente una oscura neblina comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. Está comenzó a ascender desde sus pies hasta llegar a su cabeza. Mientras la bruma la iba tragando seras empezó a notar que los parpados se le cerraban, su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse. Le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse despierta. Seras lucho contra esa sensación hasta que no le quedo más remedio que rendirse a la oscuridad que amenazaba con devorársela. Finalmente todo quedo a oscuras y su mundo se vio envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Desde las penumbras unos ojos rojos observaban toda la escena con sumo deleite. No importaba si había fallado en su intento de asesinar a esa humana despreciable. Después de todo de haberlo logrado hubiese sido un final demasiado fácil y por ende demasiado aburrido. Ahora que se había quitado a la novata del medio solo le quedaba matar a Integra sin que Alucard sospechase de ella, antes de que la muchacha abriera la boca. Con esos pensamientos se desvaneció de los sótanos para reaparecer en el reconfortable refugio de su ataúd.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de empezar este nuevo capitulo quiero agradecer en nombre de shidori y mió a todos aquellos que han leído y apoyado nuestro fic hasta el momento. Sus comentarios significan mucho para ambas…sin más palabras que decir, espero que disfruten de está nueva entrega

**Al descubierto**

Estaba satisfecha de no haber sido delatada, aquella vampira no pudo decir nada de lo que supo. Encerrada sin la oportunidad de defenderse sin ni siquiera terminar de curar sus heridas, ella fue sellada por atentar contra del amo. Mina observo todo con satisfacción cuando Seras fue sellada llevándose con ella la verdad, ella sintió más calma en su ser.

Mina hasta ahora cantaba victoria, pero a pesar de sentirse satisfecha por no haber sido descubierta su tranquilidad no duro mucho al atravesar la pared de su habitación. Molesta y llena de ira por como la había tratado Alucard, esta empujo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor tirándolo en el suelo, la mesa frente a ella fue lanzada al igual que los libros que terminaron golpeando la pared con gran fuerza terminando todo en el piso. La rabia en su interior era tan grande que por más de tres minutos estuvo así tirando todo aún ya lo que estaba en el suelo siendo recogido una y otras vez para ser lanzados contra la pared. Habiendo desahogado su amargura esta se quedo sentada en el suelo, ella había perdido la compostura y toda su elegancia inglesa luego de tal rabieta.

"¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así por encima de ella? ¡Una simple humana! ¡Débil! ¡que no es mas que una muñeca que no puede ni moverse por voluntad propia, que ni siquiera es capaz de satisfacerlo como mujer!¡no es mas que una zorra!¡una maldita zorra!¡ voy a arruinar esa linda cara que tanto ama! vamos a ver si seguirá defendiéndola tanto y le quedan las ganas de divertirse con ella" los pensamientos de Mina se hacían cada vez más llenos de rabia a pesar que había terminado por tirar todo, sentada en el suelo maldiciendo a Integra una y otra vez, amenazando con lastimarla más y más, quería vengarse de Alucard a través de ella. Ella debía pagar la indiferencia de Alucard, debía pagar por que él le haya disparado llamándola inútil sin importarle lo que ella fue en el pasado para él, la amargaba tanto que Integra fuera tan importante para él sobre ella. Odiaba tanto como la miraba con esos deseos y ansias por tenerla, esa ternura y sobreprotección que ella terminaba por no existir aún estuviera presente en la habitación. No podía entender como ella se volvió tan importante para él ¡De la nieta del hombre que lo esclavizo e incluso despojo de todo! ¿Cómo es posible eso? La miraba como si la adorase y Mina odiaba tanto eso, detestaba hasta la mínima molécula de Integra, si todo salía mal ella misma la mataría con sus propias manos aún así Alucard la aborreciese por siempre.

Su rabia parecía haber superado su autocontrol, a pesar de todo evito gritar "te odio" una y otra vez y arriesgarse a ser escuchada y más aún humillada por Alucard haciéndola sentir menos mujer o menos importante que su ama. Cuando Mina miro al suelo vio todo hecho un caos, era como si un tornado hubiera pasado por su habitación. Agarro uno a uno los libros con sus manos para ordenar todo, fue en ese momento que recordó un libro que faltaba.

Ella no había contado con algo, pero en ese instante supo la pieza que faltaba y amenazaba con hacer caer todo lo que había planeado a hasta ahora ¡el diario! ¡¿Dónde está el diario de Abraham Hellsing?! Sus pensamientos se hicieron más ruidosos al darse cuenta que no tenía el diario y lo había olvidado completamente, fue por eso que extendiendo la palma de su mano derecha y toco el suelo haciendo aparecer un circulo mágico que evitara que sus pensamientos fueran leídos, a pesar de estar ahora Seras encerrada y Alucard al tanto de Integra no podía arriesgarse a que leyeran sus pensamientos.

Mina desesperada empezó a buscar entre los libros en el suelo, pero ahora que recordó la joven vampiresa había estado aquí, fue en ese momento cuando ella decidió ir por Seras a eliminarla ya que había esta había descubierto todo. Pero Mina había olvidado recuperar el libro completamente, ella empezó a caminar en círculos en la habitación, empezaba preocuparse de que cayera en manos incorrectas.

"_¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Dónde puede estar?"_ repetía una y otra vez llevando sus manos a su cabeza, no tenía idea donde podía haber escondido el diario Seras y si lo hiso sería difícil saberlo ahora estando en una mansión, podría estar en cualquier parte, pero ¿Dónde? _"esa tonta muchacha ahora esta sellada en su propia habitación y entrar es imposible… ¡y si lo llevaba escondido en su ropa! Este estaría a salvo sellado con ella en el mismo lugar" _pero Mina sabía que esto era cuestión de tiempo, no se podía saber el tiempo exacto que esta estaría sellada o si esto duraría más del tiempo necesario para el deceso de Integra. Debía actuar rápido, además ellas habían luchado en el cuarto de Integra… ¿cómo podría asegurar que el libro este en el mismo lugar de Seras sellado? Debía desechar esa opción para poder evitar el riesgo de ser descubierta ¿pero donde buscar? Entonces se le ocurrió que los más lógico sería empezar a buscar en el cuarto de Integra, ellas habían peleado ahí y si la joven muchacha lo llevaba con ella era probable que este haya caído en el piso con la golpiza de Alucard o de ella, pudo haber sido en cualquier momento.

Cuando Mina apresuradamente se acerco a la puerta y salir a buscar el diario recordó que ahora mismo Alucard se encontraba ahí, luego de lo que había pasado lo más seguro era que no separaría de su ama ni un solo instante… entonces en cualquier momento este lo encontraría y ella sería descubierta, Mina no sabía que hacer… se encontraba desesperada y sin salida.

Entonces Mina se desvaneció como el humo tras la puerta, era mejor espiar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, al parecer hasta ahora no había sido descubierta.

En la habitación de Integra habían mucho movimiento en ese momento, Alucard se encontraba sentado en la cama con Integra recostada en su pecho como si se tratase de un sillón. Walter había entrado, luego de sellar a Seras en los calabozos, interrumpiéndola la atenta atención de Alucard hacia su ama.

-¿Creo que te has excedido en castigar a Seras?- dijo Walter haciendo despertar a Alucard que envolvía con sus brazos a Integra apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su ama.

-Proteger al amo es más importante- respondió Alucard sin arremetimiento alguno para luego acomodar a Integra sobre la cama y taparla.

-Si ella hablara estoy seguro que estaría muy disgustada de que te acerques así a ella- Walter mostro un poco de incomodidad al ver al nosferatu tan cerca de Integra.

-¿La sellaste?- pregunto Alucard prefiriendo ignorar el comentario de Walter.

-Sí, tal vez la deje así durante una semana. Después de todo ella tiene derecho a defenderse y explicar lo que sucedió- respondió Walter indicando con la mano a que pasaran al grupo de sirvientas que estaban en la puerta- pasen- indico dijo este para luego continuar hablando con Alucard- además debo conversar con la señorita Mina sobre lo que sucedió… me sorprende que no haya podido con un novato como Seras-respondió Walter pensativo.

-Para mi es suficiente con lo que vi- respondió Alucard acercando una silla a lado de la cama de Integra para sentarse a su lado- ambas son unas inútiles… pero ahora que lo dices tienes razón… Mina pudo haberla detenido fácilmente con ella, un vampiro que hasta ahora se resiste a beber sangre- este cruzo los brazos cruzando miradas con Walter sobre lo que empezaba a ser un misterio.

En aquel momento Mina lo interrumpió luego de escuchar todo, ella fingió estar tranquila.

-Es fácil de saberlo… después de todo se trata de tu aprendiz- dijo Mina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alucard y Walter.

-Ella ni siquiera representa un cuarto de lo que es un verdadero vampiro- dijo Alucard amenazante.

Mina hiso caso omiso a las palabras de Alucard, hablando se fue acercando hacia la cama de Integra o mejor dicho a ella- la desesperación por la sangre la hiso imposible de detener… después de todo la sangre virgen de Integra haría perder el control a cualquier vampiro- ella siguió caminando hasta posar sus ojos en los de Integra, ambas se odiaban.

-Si das un paso más no dudare en dispararte-dijo Alucard advirtiéndole que no la quería cerca de su ama.

Ambos se miraron con amargura, Mina sentía ganas de explotar por su humillación.

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Walter- ahora lo importante es mantener a salvo y cómoda sir Integra- Walter no pudo evitar mirar alrededor del cuarto de Integra, todo estaba hecho un desastre- además debemos tapar esos agujeros, ella no puede dormir más aquí- la goliza que le había dado Alucard a Seras había dejado un gran agujero en la pared con el cuerpo de esta última.

-Walter… quiero pedirte algo- hablo Alucard parándose- quiero que pases a Integra al cuarto donde descanso- este quería que ella estuviera ahí para poder protegerla mejor ahora que su cuarto había sido dañado.

La primera en hablar fue Mina- ¡eso no es posible!- a lado de él sería imposible acercarse Integra y verificar el progreso del daño además que esta estaría bajo el poder de Alucard que debilitaría el hechizo que le había hecho- Integra es mujer, lo correcto es que una mujer se encargue de su cuidado como bañarla, peinarla y todas esas necesidades que sólo una mujer conoce y sabe que ella necesita… lo más correcto es que siga siendo yo la que la cuide- termino Mina esperando haber convencido a Walter y no aceptara el pedido de Alucard.

-Ella tiene razón, Alucard… aún así creo que lo mejor es dejar a otra persona a cargo de Integra- Walter había excluido con estas palabras a Mina del cuidado de Integra.

-Puedo aprobar eso, pero aún así es mejor pasar a Integra a los calabozos… no me encargaré de las necesidades personales, pero es mejor que este cerca de mi para cuidarla y evitar que salga lastimada-él estaba dispuesto a salirse con la suya y más aún presintiendo que Mina representaba una amenaza para Integra, después de todo ella había sido una amante en su pasado y dejarla en manos de su ama le generaba desconfianza.

-No podría perder más… que más podrías lastimarla estando así- Walter no evito sentir la tristeza invadir su alma al ver así a la pequeña que tanto había cuidado y visto crecer postrada en una cama sin ni siquiera poder moverse o hablar.

-Ella lo superara… no sé como, pero todo esto pasara y la volveremos a tener dando ordenes- respondió Alucard tratando de animar a Walter. Mina estaba casi olvidada ahí escuchando todo, le pareció tan ridículo- entonces… eso fue un ¿sí?- dijo Alucard finalmente esperando la respuesta de Walter.

-Sé que mañana me arrepentiré de esto, pero es un sí- dijo sonriente Walter- ¡eso sí! Será una enfermera la que se encargue de lo personal- dijo este advirtiéndole con el dedo.

Mina cruzo los brazos molesta sin poder creerlo, fue en ese momento que Walter respondió a lo que ella tomo como un absurdo total.

-Discúlpenos señorita Mina, usted todo este tiempo ha cuidado muy bien de sir Integra… pero que Alucard la cuide ahora no es más que la expresión de estos dos veteranos de guerra de lo importante que es y será nuestro amo siempre. Es nuestro deber cuidarla así ella no nos lo pidiese, la hemos visto crecer y desarrollarse año tras año y le juro- este se inclino mirando a Integra y toco su pecho- no la dejaremos morir- este termino con estas emotivas palabras.

Alucard al terminar de escuchar las palabras de Walter envolvió a Integra en sus sábanas para luego cargarla con el fin de llevarla a su habitación, esta sólo lo miro sonrojada. No era algo que exactamente ella aceptaría pero que Alucard estuviera casi las 24 horas del día a su lado viéndola dormir y es más presenciando la debilidad de su cuerpo que no le respondía era demasiado para ella, no era la imagen de amo que ella exactamente quería transmitir.

Alucard clavo su mirada rojiza en los ojos zafiros de Integra, provocando que su misma alma se estremeciera, después de todo, estos parecían querer ver todo sobre ella. Ella deseo que verdaderamente sus ojos fueran la ventana a su alma, lamentablemente él solo podía ver su reflejo en ellos.

Ante aquella triste verdad deseo gritar por la injusticia, aun no podía creer que los celos de una mujer la hubiesen llevado a eso. Ella anhelo desde el fondo de su corazón poder darle las gracias a ambos por la lealtad incondicional que le habían mostrado momentos antes. Fue en ese instante y gracias al apoyo de su familia que sintió como sus fuerzas se renovaban. No podía rendirse aparte tenía un plan, era momento de poner manos a la obra

Alucard dejo de mirarla para no incomodarla más, pero cuando dio un paso piso un libro que a simple vista parecía ser de un cuero viejo, este estaba manchado con sangre a causa de la batalla que se había producido en esa habitación. Alucard sintió curiosidad por aquel viejo cuaderno por lo cual con su bota pateo el cuaderno para elevarlo en el aire y agarrarlo con uno de sus tentáculos.

Mina observaba con ira como ellos se observaban. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos, todo lo demás sobraba. Su sangre hirvió ante aquel panorama. Le costo todo su autocontrol no carraspear para llamar la atención del conde. Justo cuando estaba por desaparecer a causa del asco que le provocaba verlos tan unidos vio como la mirada del vampiro se cruzaba con la del diario. En ese instante si su corazón hubiese estado vivo hubiese dejado de latir del terror que le provocaba tal escena. Para suerte de ella y desgracia de Integra, ella se movió en el mismo instante en que el cuaderno de Abraham Van Hellsing se elevaba en el aire. Gracias a ello logró tomarlo ante la mirada interrogativa del vampiro, quien no entendía tan repentina acción.

-¡Es mío!-dijo con un tono de lo más normal- aunque parezca tonto llevo un diario intimo conmigo. Estaba escribiendo en el cuando tu aprendiz perdió el control-dijo intentando sonar avergonzada.

En la comisura de los labios del vampiro se formo una sonrisa de sorna- no me sorprende-dijo-ahora entiendo por que te venció Seras.

Los ojos de Mina lanzaban destellos, le tomo todo el esfuerzo no lanzarle el libro en la cabeza. Después de todo, una dama como ella jamás haría una cosa así ya había excedido su propio protocolo cuando hizo esa rabieta en su cuarto. No podía permitirse más estupideces.

Se levanto con el porte de una reina, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirar a ninguno de los dos. Ahora que tenía el diario en sus manos, tenía que sentarse a planear que haría de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, jamás se imagino que el conde llevaría a la pequeña Hellsing a su propio cuarto, lo bueno era que aunque él quisiera no podría revolcarse con ella y disfrutarlo como podría hacerlo con ella. A pesar de eso, no debía desanimarse después de todo, no existían las cosas imposibles, en especial para seres como ella, no volvería a perder, después de todo cuando a ella se le ocurría algo lo obtenía sin importar las consecuencias. Con ese pensamiento, la señorita Harker se desvaneció.

Alucard no le presto importancia al desplante disimulado de Mina. No tenía tiempo para sus estupideces aparte aun le costaba trabajo contenerse para no empalarla por haber fallado en el deber de proteger a su ama. Ante ese recuerdo, sus ojos brillaron con rabia, volviéndose aun más diabólicos como si eso fuese posible. Al darse cuenta que estaba por perder el control. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese sentimiento, ahora más que nunca necesitaba la cabeza fría. A pesar de lo que le había dicho antes a Walter, este le había hecho pensar que no le cerraba lo que había sucedido con Seras. Ella siempre había demostrado que a pesar de ser un caminante de la noche aun conservaba su humanidad y por sobre todo, ella respetaba a sir Integra… tal vez como menciono Walter antes, debían escuchar su explicación. Es cierto que la sangre de sir Integra volvería loco a cualquiera, ante ese pensamiento sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado, aun así su aprendiza tenía un autocontrol y odiaba la sangre. Definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado. Con ese pensamiento se telestransporto hacía los sótanos, donde se encontraba su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto abrió la puerta con su mente, luego camino con suavidad hasta su ataúd, el cual por primera vez en siglos convirtió en cama. Su amo lo destriparía si la dejase dormir en su última morada. El hecho de imaginarla gritándole y llenando su cuerpo de balas le arranco una carcajada. Después de todo, él sabía que su Integra lograría superar todos los obstáculos que se le presentaron en el camino. Confiando plenamente en el hecho de que ella se recuperaría la acostó en la cama para luego arroparla con las sabanas de satén blancas, que ya para entonces Walter había ordenado que colocaran una cama en los calabozos donde descansaba Alucard, luego la cubrió con el acolchado de terciopelo carmesí. Sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama para luego tomarle la mano mientras que acariciaba su rostro con una dulzura increíble para un ser que siempre había clamado no sentir tales emociones, para él ya era inevitable reaccionar así cuando estaban a solas.

Ese contacto logro tranquilizar a Integra al sentir la caricia de este en su mejilla. Quien al verse protegida por la presencia de Alucard rogó a Dios que su plan funcionase, con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas intento conectar su fuerza con la de Seras, era tiempo que las dos se unieran para mostrarle a esa con quien no debía meterse…

En otro lugar una vampireza se encontraba en un sueño inducido debido a los sellos que Walter había colocado tanto en el suelo como en el techo impidiéndole moverse. A pesar de ello, Seras era conciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar después de todo, a pesar de haber sido sellada seguía sintiendo. Por unos instantes ella sintió pena por su maestro, ella sabía que el padre de sir Integra lo había sellado. Ella no culpaba a su amo por la paliza la zorra esa había trazado muy bien su plan. Sabía que Alucard reaccionaría de ese modo, por lo menos el amo le había disparado ojala le hubiese sacado su negro corazón. Seras se sorprendió por ese pensamiento ella nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero dada su situación aquellos pensamientos estaban completamente justificados. Antes de que pudiera seguir con aquel monologo escucho una voz áspera y ronca que venía de su mente.

Le costo un poco de trabajo entender lo que este le estaba diciendo ya que se encontraba demasiado débil a causa de la golpiza y la falta de sangre. Aun así, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de entender lo que esta le susurraba. Al cabo de unos momentos pudo escuchar claramente a aquella voz para descubrir con sorpresa que era la voz de Integra. Su muerto corazón se lleno de dicha, después de todo los sellos eran puestos con el símbolo mágico de Hellsing y Integra era una.

-_Seras ¿me escuchas? Si es así respóndeme de una vez. No debemos perder más tiempo-le decía la voz marcial de su comandante _

_-Sí, Sir Integra puedo escucharla ¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto la vampira tratando de mantener la conversación mental_

_-Lo primero que debemos hacer es tratar de contactar a Alucard. Para que nos libere a ambas._

_-¿Acaso no puede mostrarle al amo lo que le hizo aquella maldita mujer como lo hizo con migo?-pregunto Seras _

_-Ojala pudiese Seras, ojala pudiese…pero esa zorra se ha encargado de que no vuelva a hacerlo._

_-¿Quiere decir que ha tomado medidas?_

_-Sí, ella ha puesto un campo de protección en mi mente para que ni Walter ni tu amo puedan contactar con mi mente._

_-¿Por qué ella no ha tomado esas medidas conmigo?-pregunto confundida la aprendiza de vampiro_

_-Por que ella piensa que estando sellada ya no representas una amenaza por eso debemos aprovecharnos de ello. Escúchame bien Seras, mi plan es que tú y yo unamos nuestras fuerzas vitales para contarle la verdad a Alucard. La idea es que es cuando él se duerma contactemos con él a través de sus sueños, así de ese modo no nos arriesgaremos a ser descubiertas. Por lo tanto ahora me iré y esperare a que Alucard se duerma cuando eso suceda volveré a hablarte y para desenmascarar a esa urraca._

_A Seras le causo gracia el insulto de Integra, pero no era el momento para ello-entendido amo. Esperare a que usted me contacte- sir Integra ya no le contesto por lo que Seras decidió intentar ahorrar energías para poder llevar a cabo la misión, no volvería a fallarle a Integra._

Han pasado dos horas y Alucard a quedado profundamente dormido en la misma cama que Integra, la había sujetado a su cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en su brazo enroscándola a él y con el otro brazo presionando su cintura. Ella no había podido dormir un sólo instante, uno por tener a Alucard tan cerca de ella y otro por que estaba esperando el momento a que este quedara profundamente dormido. Tuvo que esperar primero más tiempo del esperado ya que este no dejo de acariciar sus largos cabellos ni de besar su frente cada diez minutos, tuvo que aceptar que era la expresión más tierna que este le había dado aunque aún así le molesto mucho que se aprovechara de esa forma ahora que ella no podía protestar y menos llenar su cabeza de plata. Cuando Alucard quedo dormido ella creyó que era el momento, pero este se despertó nuevamente para ver sus intensos ojos azules que se mantenían abiertos, este creyó que no podía dormir posiblemente por la posición en la que estaba, sobre él con sus brazo en su espalda y su cintura, entonces cambio la posición a la actual, es ahí cuando ella vio el momento indicado… había llegado la hora.

Integra no podía moverse, no podía hablar ni ser escuchada como tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer un conjuro de alquimia para contrarrestar el de Mina y es por eso que Seras sería la fuerza, su sangre, su voz, su voluntad y deseo de seguir viviendo.

Desde la oscuridad de las paredes, Seras estaba imposibilitada de moverse y hablar. Integra cual sello había sido usado para sellar a la joven muchacha era capaz de removerlo con su sola voluntad, ella era la única cuyos pensamientos podía pasar a través de aquellas paredes que eran la prisión de quien había osado atacar al amo, por eso ella supo lo que debía hacer.

Ya era hora de romper el sello y actuar, es entonces cuando Seras escucha sus palabras quela guiaban.

"_Restricción de toda fuerza y voluntad anulada"_ al escuchar esto Seras pudo sentir como la espesa oscuridad a su alrededor era disipada y su cuerpo empezaba a moverse a su voluntad. Era como si un sinfín de cadenas se rompieran y la dejaran en libertad, pero ella permaneció ahí entre las cuatro paredes esperando las ordenes de Integra.

"Estás lista" pregunto Integra, cuya voz sonó con fuerza en la mente de la joven vampiresa.

"_Cuando usted diga"_ la joven muchacha asintió apretando sus puños decidida a terminar con esto y dejar al desnudo a Mina que se había atrevido a entrar a la mansión y atentar contra quien le dio refugio.

"_Seras, existe un conjuro en mi familia capaz de unir la mente de amo y sirviente como una sola, esto dejara ver a Alucard todos lo que paso estos tres meses. Para esto necesito que seas mis manos, mi sangre y mi voz para unir mi mente con la de Alucard, en ese momento cuando él vea todo el hechizo que uso Mina en la mansión para evitar que sus conjuras sean descubiertos será roto… necesito de ti" _dijo finalmente Integra, ambas se juntaban para vencer a quien una vez fue la dulce e inteligente Mina.

"_Lista para patear su trasero al infierno"_ respondió ansiosa Seras, ella también tenía cuentas que arreglar con ella como Integra, este era su hogar y nadie vendría a dividirlo.

"_Con tu sangre necesito que dibujes una estrella en el piso"_ Seras sin más que esperar agarro una piedra con borde filoso que estaba en el suelo y la llevo a su brazo, la sangre broto haciendo un charco en el suelo_ "¿puedes ver el símbolo que puso Walter en la puerta?" _pregunto Integra quien confiada en los sentidos de Seras podría esta verlo en la oscuridad.

"_Sí"_ respondió Seras cuyos sentidos se hicieron más agudos en ese _momento "¡puedo verlo! Esta dibujado en la puerta" _respondió ella más confiada que nunca en si misma.

"_Dibuja todo tal cual la imagen frente a ti"_ respondió Integra, Seras inmediatamente con la punta de su dedo empezó a dibujar todo usando la sangre que se había depositado en el suelo. Mina desde su habitación pudo sentir el olor de la sangre de Seras, era un aroma que recordaba desde aquella pelea en la habitación de Integra, por lo que sobresaltada se levanto del ataúd donde descansaba.

Al terminar Seras esta aviso a Integra, ella le indico pronunciar cada palabra que ella empezar a pronunciar, la joven muchacha lista apoyo ambas manos a cada lado de las puntas de la estrella bajo sus pies.

"_Yo en nombre de Hellsing,_

_Con mi sangre, mi voluntad,_

_Mis deseos, te ordeno que abras paso a la mente del amo…_

_Muestres lo escondido a quien es su fiel servidor…_

_Atando sus mentes en una sola de_

_Amo a sirviente…_

_Entre los sueños del fiel servidor_

_Los secretos sean revelados…_

_Te ordeno"_

A penas Seras termino de pronunciar la última palabra bajo sus pies un fuerte destello de luz ilumino toda la habitación donde se encontraba, esta soltó un fuerte grito al ser su sangre rechazada por ser impura y no la verdadera sangre de Hellsing. Fue entonces que Integra le grito desde dentro de su ser que fuese fuerte y mantener su voluntad, era una prueba que ponía en cuestión la fidelidad que esta le brindaba a un Hellsing para poder usar un conjuro que sólo aceptaría la sangre de Integra.

"_Te lo ordeno, en nombre de mi amo"_

Seras grito con fuerza y verdadero sentir, fue ahí cuando el dolor se fue y al destello alrededor de ella desapareció y la sangre con que había dibujado el círculo empezó a ser aparentemente absorbido por el piso bajo sus pies. Ella había pasado la prueba, el conjuro la había aceptado, tenía la palabra del amo.

Mina se paro rápidamente y salió de su habitación sin ni siquiera atravesar o abrir la puerta, esta la empujo con gran fuerza haciendo chocar contra el otro lado de la pared, estaba sintiendo un fuerte conjuro ser convocado, la gran energía que sintió aparecer al principio había tomado más fuerza para luego parecer viajar lejos dirigiéndose a otro punto ¿pero cual? Entonces miro a lo largo del pasadizo de piedra, cuando una fuerte luz traspaso hasta la más pequeña ranura de la última puerta del lugar, era donde estaba Alucard. El rostro de ella fue golpeado por el desespero y la fuerte luz roja que apareció iluminando todo el pasadizo.

Integra en aquel momento pudo ver frente a sus ojos aparecer sobre ella y Alucard el sello de la familia Hellsing, esta miro fijamente esperando que la reconociera, hasta que este brillo más intensamente que antes emanando un fuerte destello. El conjuro había reconocido al amo, entonces ella pudo moverse en un instante tan rápido para levantar su mano y tocar el símbolo sobre ella para luego caer nuevamente a lado de Alucard, sus mentes en ese momento se conectaron.

Como la muerte de una estrella todo brillo a su alrededor con fuerza para luego apagarse, entonces Alucard que no había sentido nada hasta entonces fue interrumpido en lo profundo de sus sueños. Todas las imágenes, recuerdos y vivencias que Integra había sufrido en estos tres meses a lado de Mina pudo ser visto por Alucard, escena tras escena pasaban rápido a su alrededor, cada maltrato, cada insulto, hasta verla cerca Integra escondida tras las paredes cuando ella cayo por las escaleras, cada palabra que le decía al odio, cada mentira sobre él que le decía a ella.

Con ira vio impotente como Mina maltrato e insulto a su gusto a la mujer que ama, como la arrastro de los cabellos por el suelo y la lanzo como si fuera un objeto, todas esas atenciones generosas falsas e hipócritas. Lo peor de todo es ¡donde estaba él! Por que no vio nada ni lo sintió, por que no la defendió como se debió evitándole tanto sufrimiento a Integra, este no descansaría tranquilo luego de ver esto.

No duro más lo que vio, todo fu tan rápido y claro en sus sueños, supo claramente que Integra le había hecho ver todo esto. Alucard despertó convertido en un demonio, lleno de ira y ansias de venganza este abrió los ojos inmediatamente, se incorporo tan rápido como pudo y sin pensar lo que Integra sentiría este rompió su ropa para poder ver con sus propios ojos los moretones que su ama tenía en todo el cuerpo. Presiono impotente la ropa rota de Integra en sus manos al verla encogida y llena de golpes, entonces Mina entro tan rápido como pudo, atravesando la puerta, esperando haber llegado a tiempo y roto el conjuro que Integra y Seras habían hecho, pero lo que vio fue a Alucard con las ropas de Integra en sus manos y apretándola con ira.

Fue entonces cuando Mina supo que había llegado muy tarde, él lo sabía todo. Había perdido la oportunidad de matar a Integra sin que este lo supiera, entonces al igual que Alucard que empezó a tomar su verdadera forma monstruosa llenando la habitación de miles de ojos rojos y tentáculos a su alrededor esta no contuvo más su amargura, ella estaba dispuesta a matar a Integra aún así tuviera que pasar por encima de Alucard… ahora que perdió toda oportunidad con él, ella le quitaría lo más preciado que tenía por que ella jamás perdía.


End file.
